<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Своя стая by Geru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081174">Своя стая</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geru/pseuds/Geru'>Geru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Detective, Genderbending, M/M, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geru/pseuds/Geru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По дороге домой Инуи встречает раненого волка и помогает ему.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akutsu Jin/Echizen Ryouma, Inui Sadaharu/Kaidou Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Своя стая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Волков в Японии нет. Но это не значит, что нет и оборотней-волков. ¯\_(ツ )_/¯ 2. Кансайский акцент передан с помощью трасянки.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Инуи ехал домой. Люди его утомляли, общения хватало на работе, поэтому он жил на окраине округа, вдали от большого и шумного города. Уже давно стемнело. Работы у доктора-криминалиста всегда достаточно, чтобы задержаться допоздна, и он был на дороге один. Инуи, расслабившись, подпевал какой-то спокойной мелодии по радио, когда свет фар высветил большое животное, лежащее у дороги. Инуи припарковался, пытаясь рассмотреть зверя сквозь лобовое стекло. Похож на большого пса. В этих районах крупных собак было достаточно, так как в основном дома были частными и хозяева могли позволить себе держать крупных питомцев. Инуи вышел из машины и подошёл к зверю, чтобы осмотреть его. И когда осветил светом мобильного морду – отпрянул. Перед ним лежал чёрный волк. Инуи сразу же вспомнил характеристики, описанные в энциклопедиях: "длина от 120 до 160 см, длина хвоста 30–50 см, в зависимости от вида. Высота в холке около метра". Выучка, знания и умение моментально вспоминать нужное и сделали его одним из лучших и востребованных экспертов. Но этот волк выглядел массивнее и больше, чем было указано в энциклопедиях.<br/>Данные помогли успокоиться, и Инуи склонился над волком, стараясь его не касаться. На морде и по телу шерсть слиплась и блестела. От крови. Инуи сразу понял это – вдохнув тяжелый запах, отдающий железом. Находясь так близко, он смог заметить, что окровавленные бока медленно и тяжело вздымались и опускались. Зверь ещё был жив, но возможно ему осталось недолго. Если Инуи не поможет ему.<br/>– Как же тебя потрепали-то, – пробормотал Инуи, вспомнив привычку кинологов общаться с рабочими псами как с людьми. Не только на уровне приказов. – Что же мне с тобой делать?<br/>В какой-то момент Инуи малодушно подумал, что мог бы оставить волка на трассе и это будет не его проблема. Но как учёный-полицейский он хотел и помочь, и выяснить причину. Что, если в округе ходит эпидемия бешенства? Тогда, возможно, у него есть шанс узнать об этом и принять меры, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он вновь оглядел волка. Весит, наверное, не меньше самого Инуи. Но придётся попробовать.<br/>– Извини, парень. Мне надо побеспокоить тебя. Возможно, будет больно. Постарайся меня не укусить, ладно?<br/>Инуи совершенно не умел общаться с собаками. Да, он видел, как кинологи работают с подопечными. Но перенеся опыт знакомства со служебными собаками на дикого зверя, он упустил из виду, что у тех выучка создается тренировками на протяжении всей жизни. Он вернулся к машине, достал из багажника брезент. В этом была польза служебной машины –  весь инструментарий постоянно при себе. Надел резиновые перчатки и, расстелив брезент за спиной волка, вновь обратился к нему:<br/>– Потерпи, ладно?<br/>Инуи обхватил торс зверя и чуть не отпрянул, заметив, что волк открыл глаза и смотрит на него. Мгновение, и он медленно прикрыл веки. Инуи подумал, что тот вот-вот испустит дух, но сердце раненого животного билось мерно, хоть и слабо.<br/>– Потерпи. Я тебя переложу на брезент. Извини, но машина служебная, я ж ее потом не отмою, – бормотал Инуи, пытаясь успокоить скорее себя. Волк то рычал, то стонал. Инуи казалось, что стоны звучат слишком по-человечески, и поэтому, не переставая, бормотал извинения за каждое движение. Волк так и не сделал ни одной попытки укусить Инуи. Но когда Инуи поднял его на руки, тот взвизгнул, зарычал, ругаясь на боль, и Инуи, вновь извинившись, постарался поскорее уложить его на заднее сиденье своей Тойоты.<br/>– Держись, ладно? Для науки ты, конечно, и мёртвый имеешь значение, но поверь, трупов мне и на работе хватает, – Инуи, не умолкая, снял перчатки, закрыл дверь и сел за руль. Осторожно вырулил на трассу и двинулся к дому. Озабоченный состоянием своего "пассажира", он совершенно не обратил внимания на злой, хищный взгляд, который проводил уезжающую машину.</p>
<p>– Приехали. Как ты?<br/>Инуи обернулся к волку. Тот, конечно, не ответил, но открыл глаза и не сводил с Инуи взгляда. Зелёные глаза волка казались понимающими.<br/>– Сейчас я тебя вытащу. Тебе придётся потерпеть. Пол холодный, поэтому в гараже я тебя не могу оставить. Замерзнешь – не выживешь.<br/>Инуи открыл все двери, которые были у него на пути, и вернулся к машине. Дверь гаража он закрыл, и волку, даже если тот внезапно решит взбрыкнуть, деться было некуда. Инуи, в общем-то, тоже, но он был уверен, что волк понимает его. Терпел же тот, пока Инуи нес его в машину?<br/>– Потерпи, – шептал Инуи рычащему волку, пытаясь не задеть его лапами косяк или стены. Одно неосторожное движение, лишняя боль, и, возможно, Инуи найдут через пару дней с прокушенным горлом. А может, волк его и доест к тому времени.<br/>Инуи уложил волка на диванчик в прихожей. Обычно он его использовал вместо вешалки и шкафа для "сверхнеобходимых" вещей, и сейчас ему пришлось скинуть все на пол. Волк тяжело вздохнул, когда Инуи наконец-то оставил его в покое. Прикрыл глаза. Инуи раскидал вещи по полу, освобождая место вокруг дивана. Пол в коридоре был кафельный, утепленный, и он мог не бояться испортить плитку внезапной хирургической операцией. Инуи метнулся в ванную, набрал таз тёплой воды, взял чистых тряпок, аптечку. В отличие от обывателей, его аптечка была забита до отказа инструментами и медикаментами, как раз на случай подобный этому. Принёс это все в коридор и замер, словно зависнувший компьютер, столкнувшийся с проблемой. Сейчас, в ярком свете двух дневных ламп, разобрать, где нанесены ранения, какие из них более опасны, за что взяться в первую очередь, было так же невозможно, как и на дороге в свете фар.<br/>– Хм.<br/>Он попытался расправить шерсть, смыть застывшую коркой кровь, но шерсть мокла, слипалась заново, и становилось только хуже.<br/>– Что ж так много шерсти-то, – выругался Инуи. – Рановато ты, друг, к зиме подготовился, как же мне быть-то... – Его осенило: – Сейчас! Сострижем! Придётся тебе походить пуделем, но что делать...<br/>Внезапно волк захрипел, зарычал и выгнулся под его руками. Инуи отпрянул. Шерсть кусками падала на пол, на лапах когти втягивались в удлиняющиеся пальцы, а морда, наоборот, уменьшалась. Инуи неверяще смотрел на обращение оборотня. На его диванчике выгибалось, корежилось окровавленное существо, словно проходя все этапы эволюции за минуту. Рычание прекратилось и сменилось тяжёлым, утомленным дыханием, сопровождаемым хрипом. Инуи с любопытством рассматривал обнаженного юношу, лежащего в ворохе шерсти, в крови и с тяжёлыми рваными ранами. Юноша поднял на Инуи взгляд темно-зелёных глаз из-под слипшейся от крови челки:<br/>– Так лучше? – прохрипел он и потерял сознание. Инуи тут же бросился к нему.<br/>– Эй-эй, ты меня слышишь? Приходи в себя. Где болит больше всего?<br/>Удерживая юношу в сознании с помощью нескончаемого трепа, Инуи обмыл и осмотрел его. Сделав местную анестезию, зашил рваные раны. Инуи не знал, подействует ли обезболивающее на оборотня, но, все же, рискнул воспользоваться. Тому и так досталось за вечер с лихвой. Во время манипуляций Инуи юноша потерял много крови, и Инуи не стал брать кровь на анализ из вены. Набрал немного в колбочку из лужицы, собравшейся на брезенте у бока лежащего парня. Не лучший выбор, но на первый анализ этого хватит. Инуи перевязал раны, закрепил швы. Наложил повязку, чтобы зафиксировать ребра. Гематомы на боках не давали усомниться, что у юноши перелом. Но вроде легкие не задеты, и это было почти чудом. Сейчас это все, что Инуи мог сделать для него. Утром нужно будет съездить сделать рентген, но пока юноше следует отдохнуть.<br/>– Потерпи ещё немного. Давай уберем этот хлам, и я оставлю тебя в покое.<br/>Инуи осторожно убрал мокрый окровавленный брезент из–под юноши, который из последних сил приподнялся, помогая Инуи.<br/>– Ложись. Сейчас я принесу одеяло. Ты потерял много крови и сил, тебе нельзя мерзнуть.<br/>Юноша прикрыл глаза. Веки впали, и без того большие глаза выделялись ещё сильнее. Инуи принёс одеяло и закутал юношу.<br/>– Отдыхай. Сейчас пока не стоит есть, но с утра я тебя обязательно покормлю.<br/>Инуи собрался было выйти, но заметил движение. Юноша словно хотел ему что-то сказать, но не стал. Отвернулся, уткнувшись в спинку дивана. Инуи усмехнулся: "Надо же – хищник. На краю смерти, а все такой же гордый". Но Инуи не собирался уходить. Притащил себе несколько одеял и улегся на полу неподалёку от дивана. Оборотень уже уснул, и Инуи не стал его будить, чтобы сказать, что он рядом.</p>
<p>Каору открыл глаза. Несмотря на боль, сопровождающую срастающиеся кости и заживающие раны, он не мог не отреагировать. Каору чувствовал его. Запах лидера их стаи, его силы, не мог перебить никакой другой запах из тех, что окружали сейчас Каору. Аромат мыла человека, спасшего его, запах крови Каору, затхлость вещей, наваленных повсюду. Запах альфы пробивался через все это и резал нос. Каору задрожал. Неужели Акутсу сдерживал этот человек? В доме они были только вдвоём. Акутсу мог ворваться в любой момент и разорвать их обоих. Каору ему сейчас не соперник. Ещё как минимум пару недель не соперник. Хотя и до этого он едва составлял конкуренцию их лидеру. С пола поднялся человек и подошёл к Каору. Провёл рукой по лбу. Каору дернулся, и тот это заметил.<br/>– Все хорошо. Повышенная температура – это естественно. Ты удивительно сильный, жар небольшой.<br/>Человек вышел и вскоре вернулся с мокрым полотенцем. Положил на лоб Каору и провёл по его голове, словно лаская. Каору слабо оскалился, но человек этого не увидел. Свет тот не включал, для действий ему достаточно было ночника у двери.<br/>– Отдыхай. Тебе нужно поспать. Хочется верить, что легенды об оборотнях хотя бы слегка правдивы, и ты сможешь быстро восстановиться.<br/>Человек все это время гладил Каору по голове и эта нехитрая ласка, вкупе с холодной, освежающей голову, тряпкой, успокоила его. К тому же запах Акутсу если не пропал, то стал слабее.<br/>"Он не тронет меня. Не сейчас. Я слаб и беспомощен. Добить меня такого – позор для Акутсу", – думал Каору, засыпая. Он выздоровеет, наберется сил и вновь примет бой.</p>
<p>Инуи, в первый момент как проснулся, подумал, что ему все приснилось. Раненый волк на дороге, оказавшийся оборотнем, – это смахивало либо на бред сумасшедшего, либо на сон. Но не было ни тем, ни другим. Инуи поднялся с пола и подошёл к дивану. Юноша все ещё спал. Сквозь жалюзи пробивался слабый свет, и Инуи, воспользовавшись возможностью, хорошенько рассмотрел юношу. Тот был красив. Полные губы, прямой нос, длинные ресницы, чёткий овал лица. Тело юноши, скрытое сейчас одеялом, он тоже хорошо запомнил. Тренированное, холеное, даже несмотря на многочисленные раны, синяки и кровоподтеки. Дыхание юноши было мерным, спокойным, и Инуи ушёл на кухню приготовить завтрак. Он совершенно не выспался, но иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать. Размышляя над тем, стоит ли отдавать образец крови оборотня в лабораторию, он приготовил завтрак для себя и своего гостя. Тому нужно было восстановить кровопотерю, поэтому Инуи отварил мясо. Вытащил из холодильника все, что у него было. Мяса получилось мало. Инуи растянул бы этот запас надолго, по составленному для себя меню. А вот оборотню… хватит ли хоть на один укус?<br/>Он поставил тарелки, одну с мясом для оборотня, вторую с омлетом и сосисками для себя, и стаканы с водой на поднос и отнес в коридор. Юноша уже проснулся и принюхивался, ловя запахи. Инуи широко улыбнулся:<br/>– Доброе утро. Я смотрю, у тебя проснулся аппетит, это хороший знак.<br/>Юноша кивнул. Его глаза расширились в удивлении, и он не сводил взгляд с Инуи.<br/>– Что такое? Ты не помнишь, кто я и как ты здесь оказался? Я нашёл тебя на дороге…<br/>– Нет... Я помню, – прохрипел–пробасил юноша, и Инуи вновь улыбнулся. То, что оборотень может говорить, очень радовало его. Значит – разумен, значит – не бешеный зверь.<br/>– Вот это... То, что ты делаешь… Твой оскал. – Юноша попробовал изобразить движение губ Инуи: – Ты угрожаешь мне? Но... как-то странно...<br/>– Улыбка? – Инуи вновь расплылся в улыбке. – Ты никогда не видел улыбающихся людей? Я думал, оборотни живут среди нас.<br/>Юноша помотал головой. Он облизнулся, кинув взгляд на тарелку с мясом. Инуи понял, что отвлекся, и, сев на диван к юноше, протянул ему тарелку. Тот слегка приподнялся, сморщившись от боли, но едва положил в рот первый кусок, прикрыл глаза и слегка улыбнулся.<br/>– Вот! Ты тоже так сделал. Просто не показывая зубы. Улыбка возникает, когда мы чему-то рады. Я рад, что ты жив, ты рад вкусной еде. Верно?<br/>Парень проглотил мясо, облизнулся и серьёзно посмотрел на Инуи без тени улыбки:<br/>– Я рад тому, что я жив.<br/>– Я вижу, – мягко улыбнувшись кивнул Инуи. Он тоже приступил к еде. Завтракали они молча. Гость быстро расправился со своей порцией, и Инуи извинился перед ним, пообещав, что вечером будет ещё. Он протянул парню стакан воды.<br/>– Инуи Садахару. Так меня зовут. А у тебя есть имя?<br/>Юноша кивнул. Инуи подождал, но тот молча пил. Медленно. Оборотень определённо знал, как пьют люди, но для него это было непривычно.<br/>– Я могу узнать его? Как мне тебя называть?<br/>Юноша посмотрел на Инуи, словно обдумывая, какие последствия поведет за собой раскрытие этой тайны.<br/>– Ты спас меня. Я тебе обязан. Конечно, можешь. – Юноша сделал глоток, задумавшись о чем-то, но все же произнес: – Кайдо.<br/>– Красивое имя, – вновь улыбнулся Инуи.<br/>– Обычное, – пожал плечами Кайдо и вновь скривился от боли.<br/>– Возможно, у тебя сломано ребро. Как долго ты можешь сохранять эту форму?<br/>– Сколько нужно.<br/>– Хорошо. Тебе придётся съездить со мной. Нужно сделать рентген.<br/>– Я отказываюсь.<br/>– Пожалуйста. Я хочу убедиться, что все в порядке. Сейчас повязка помогает, но я хочу быть уверенным, что хуже не станет.<br/>Инуи так на него смотрел, таким умоляющим взглядом, что Кайдо, не выдержав, отвернулся и вздохнул:<br/>– Ладно.<br/>Инуи обрадовался, и Кайдо удивленно воззрился на него. Инуи это позабавило. И без того большие глаза стали еще больше.<br/>– Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо, – Инуи вновь лучезарно улыбнулся и, собрав посуду, вышел из комнаты.</p>
<p>Кайдо зашипел и поджал губы.<br/>Да, человек, который спас его, имел право знать имя спасенного. Но по правилам стаи Кайдо следовало назвать свое второе имя. Имя души, которое могут знать только самые близкие или те, кому он должен жизнь. Это знание дает власть, и доверять человеку он не собирался. Уже то, что тот так обихаживал оборотня, давало поводы для подозрения. Что этому человеку за радость такая, возиться с ним. Ему же никакой выгоды. Или?.. И ладно. Пусть так. Он дождется его предательства. Куда бы Кайдо ни запихнули, в какую клетку, он вырвется. Но пока что он не властен над собой. Ему нужно восстановиться.<br/>Вернулся Инуи с ворохом одежды.<br/>– Извини, для тебя все будет большим, но я живу один.<br/>Он предложил Кайдо несколько вещей. Тот выбрал тренировочные штаны и длинную толстовку. Инуи помог ему одеться.<br/>– Хм, боюсь, и подходящей обуви у меня нет. Ничего, по пути заедем, купим. Подожди меня, я сейчас соберусь.<br/>Кайдо хмыкнул, и Инуи вновь вышел из комнаты. Кайдо прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. В доме было тихо и спокойно, если не считать бормотания Инуи, который что-то напевал под нос.<br/>Инуи вернулся через несколько минут. Уже в костюме, хотя волосы как были взъерошены, так и остались. Кайдо усмехнулся. Он знал, что людям важен внешний вид, что статус определяется качеством и видом тряпок, в которые они замотаны. Как если бы в стае альфа-самца выбирали по качеству его шерсти. В сильной стае хорошая шерсть должна быть у всех. Это значит, что альфа хороший стратег и сильный воин и они ловят столько добычи, что могут прокормить себя и не распугать всю живность в округе.<br/>– Что? – улыбнулся Инуи в ответ на пристальное разглядывание Кайдо.<br/>– Твоя шерсть. Выглядит неаккуратно.<br/>Инуи пригладил волосы.<br/>– А, они всегда так, – махнул рукой Инуи, так и не добившись от волос порядка. Каору выгнул бровь. – А костюм – это моя рабочая одежда. Как бы тебе объяснить...<br/>– Я понял.<br/>– А, – стушевался Инуи, – хорошо. Потерпи немного, я отнесу тебя в машину.<br/>Он поднял Кайдо на руки. Тот зашипел от боли, но не более того. Инуи ещё раз извинился. Устроил Кайдо на заднем сидении полусидя.<br/>– Пристегивать я тебя не буду. Постарайся не упасть. Ехать примерно час-полтора.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Можно вопрос? – Кайдо прервал болтовню Инуи, который пытался развлечь пассажира непринужденной беседой. Правда, со специфической тематикой – в основном про убийства, да к тому же особо тяжкие. Не то чтобы Каору не было интересно, он знал, что люди странные существа, к тому же у Инуи был приятный голос и манера рассказа, но был вопрос, который мучил его ещё с вечера.<br/>– Да, конечно, – Инуи глянул в зеркало заднего вида, и, как оказалось, вовремя: – Не поднимайся. Нельзя.<br/>Кайдо недовольно улегся обратно. Ему тяжело было говорить без зрительного контакта.<br/>– У вас, людей... Вы часто общаетесь с такими, как я? Оборотнями.<br/>– Я не знаю насчёт оммъеджи и прочих оккультников, но я полагал, что оборотни – это миф. Выдумка. Теперь я думаю, что несколько так и не раскрытых убийств...<br/>– Ты не удивился, – Кайдо бесцеремонно прервал Инуи, который готов был погрузиться в дебри размышлений. – Не испугался. Я подумал, для тебя это не редкость.<br/>– Почему же не удивился. Удивился. Такое невероятное событие. Но знаешь, меня уже трудно чем-то напугать. Особенно после того, как мне пришлось проводить экспертизу над тру...<br/>– Но... Оборотни... Это же...<br/>– Опасность? Сила? Власть? Ты это хотел сказать? Или что-то ещё?<br/>Инуи вновь глянул на Кайдо. В его лице явственно читалось понимание.<br/>– Ты думаешь, я сейчас отвезу тебя в какую-нибудь лабораторию и проведу опыты?<br/>Кайдо отвернулся. Инуи, видимо, заметил это через зеркало заднего вида и распознал это как "да".<br/>– Как ученому мне бы очень хотелось. Но как человеку... Поэтому мы едем только на рентген. Я даже не буду сдавать в лабораторию твою кровь, пока не изучу ее сам. Я не хочу, чтобы у нас по округе носились безумцы, пытающиеся поймать тебя. Или твою стаю. Ты ведь не один такой?<br/>Кайдо осторожно кивнул. Бросил взгляд на Инуи, настороженный, подозрительный. «У этого человека какая-то странная способность читать мои мысли», – промелькнуло в голове.<br/>Инуи покусал губы и прервал возникшую паузу.<br/>– Ну... Так ты расскажешь, что произошло?<br/>– Ничего особенного. Ты вряд ли поймешь.<br/>Кайдо вновь отвернулся, на сей раз дав понять, что разговор окончен. Инуи вздохнул и вновь переключился в режим "радио Инуи снова с вами". Он прервался только раз, остановившись по пути у дешевого магазинчика, где купил шлепанцы для Кайдо.</p>
<p>– Инуи-сан? Что случилось?<br/>К Инуи подбежал его помощник Мизуно, Инуи повернулся и, не спуская Кайдо с рук, отдал ему свою сумку. Вместе они дошли до лаборатории криминалистики, и Инуи уложил Кайдо на кушетку.<br/>– Нужен рентген. Грудная клетка и левое бедро. Скажи Хошиде, пусть подготовит, – обратился Инуи к помощнику, когда тот поставил сумку. Мизуно кивнул и убежал.<br/>– Мне кажется, я смогу и сам дойти, – смущенно заявил Кайдо, когда они остались одни. Инуи запустил одни аппараты, выключил другие. Просмотрел по названиям папки на столе. Метки "срочно" не было ни на одной, и Инуи расслабился. Обернулся к Кайдо.<br/>– Возможно. Но пока я не увижу своими глазами, что все в порядке, я тебя не отпущу.<br/>Кайдо недовольно посмотрел на Инуи, но в этот момент зазвонил рабочий телефон и Инуи поднял трубку.<br/>– Инуи. Лаборатория криминалистики.<br/>– Инуи-сан, это Мизуно. Все готово. Можете подниматься.<br/>– Отлично. Спасибо.<br/>Вернул трубку на место и повернулся к Кайдо.<br/>– Готов?<br/>Кайдо кивнул, и Инуи, вновь подняв его на руки, понес к лифтам.<br/>– Инуи! Что ты себе позволяешь! Полицейское управление – это не проходной двор.<br/>– А, шеф Тезука. Знакомьтесь, мой племянник Кайдо. Вчера попал в аварию, а в больнице жуткие очереди. Я вызвался помочь. Ведь семья – это главное, не так ли? Простите, я тороплюсь, потом мы все обсудим.<br/>Кайдо бросил странный взгляд на Инуи. Он улыбнулся в ответ. Необходимости предупреждать Кайдо о молчании не было, вряд ли оборотень решит добровольно выдать себя. Судя по его переживаниям-то.<br/>– Хорошо. – Тезука отступил в сторону и даже нажал кнопку лифта.<br/>– Спасибо, – кивнул Инуи.</p>
<p>– Это ваш альфа? – спросил Кайдо в лифте. Разумный, но дикий зверь, который старался избегать встреч с людьми, – он не разбирался в символике полиции. Но то, как напрягся Инуи при виде сурового мужчины, да и "запах силы" – то, что чувствовал Каору в человеке напротив, давали ему ясное представление о том, кто перед ними.<br/>Инуи потребовалось время, чтобы осмыслить вопрос.<br/>– Ага. Можно и так сказать.<br/>– Ты соврал ему.<br/>– А ты хотел, чтобы я рассказал все как есть?<br/>– Но... За ложь следует наказание.<br/>– Тебя поэтому так?<br/>– Нет...<br/>– Уф, – выдохнул Инуи. – Да, я соврал. Но это невинная ложь, которая не сделает никому плохо, а кому-то сделает хорошо. Тебе. И потом, у нашего капитана есть небольшой пунктик насчет семейных уз. Поэтому он с лёгкостью принял это. Скажи я, что помогаю незнакомцу, мы бы оба уже сидели на улице.<br/>– То есть. Ты подобрал ложь, которая на него подействует?<br/>– Можно и так сказать. Тезука –  хороший альфа: умный, смелый, но иногда слишком придирчивый насчёт правил. – Инуи усмехнулся и повторил: – "Альфа". Забавно.<br/>– А остальным? Что ты соврешь?<br/>– То же, что и ему. Лучше Тезуке не знать, что я его обманул. Так что теперь это наша рабочая легенда. Ты мой племянник. Это значит... Сын моей сестры. Допустим.<br/>– Хорошо. – Кайдо уловил неуверенность в словах Инуи, но не успел спросить. Двери лифта открылись, и Инуи вынес его в сияющий белизной коридор.<br/>Кайдо задумался. То, что Инуи так просто врал своему альфе… И ведь Каору готов был поклясться, что Инуи уважает и боится Тезуку, но с лёгкостью выдал объяснение, которое мало того что убедило шефа, но тот ещё и смутился, словно почувствовав себя виноватым за то, что задержал Инуи. С Инуи и без его лжи сложно было разговаривать. Его очки постоянно бликовали, скрывая глаза. За прошедшее время Кайдо так ни разу и не увидел их. Сложно доверять кому бы то ни было, чьи намерения нельзя прочесть в его глазах. Но несмотря на это, почему-то Каору верил, что Инуи не отдаст его на опыты.<br/>– У нас собственное медицинское обслуживание. Это очень удобно, потому что с разгулом мафии сложно защитить пострадавшего полицейского в больнице. А здесь целое здание полное вооружённых полицейских, – Инуи не замолкал, даже не обращая внимание на то, что Кайдо его не слушает. К ним подбежал Мизуно:<br/>– Инуи-сан, помочь чем?<br/>– Да, будь добр, открой дверь?<br/>Мизуно придержал дверь, и Инуи уложил Каору на кушетку. К ним подошёл техник:<br/>– Внутренние органы надо смотреть?<br/>– Да, пожалуй.<br/>– Тогда придётся ввести раствор, чтобы было видно.<br/>– Там нет серебра?<br/>– Мм, они разные. В некоторых есть.<br/>– Давай без серебра. У него аллергия.<br/>Кайдо усмехнулся. Вообще-то к серебру он относился совершенно нейтрально. Некоторые девушки их стаи были не против носить украшения в человеческой форме, а у виновника злоключений Кайдо на шее висел серебряный кулон даже в волчьей. Но он не одергивал Инуи. Ему была приятна такая забота.<br/>Инуи вкратце, но достаточно чётко объяснил Кайдо, что они будут делать. На удивленные взгляды техника и Мизуно он ответил, что Кайдо ударился головой и что-то помнит, что-то нет, и Инуи не хочет пугать своего племянника. Мизуно едва не прослезился, умилившись такой заботе. Инуи отправил того за кофе, видимо, чтобы не мешался. Техник ушел в кабинет, а Инуи, раздев и облачив Кайдо как полагается, уложил того на стол. Подвёл окно рентгена к груди.<br/>– Я выйду на секунду. Не бойся.</p>
<p>Инуи вышел и прикрыл дверь. Отсчитал пять секунд. Техник крикнул "Готово!", и Инуи вернулся внутрь. И вовремя. Кайдо покрылся испариной и тяжело дышал. Зрачки то расширялись, то сужались, выдавая его панику.<br/>– Тихо, тихо. Кайдо. Успокойся, – Инуи обхватил Кайдо за плечи, и тот, вцепившись в Инуи, вжался в него. – Что происходит? Тебе больно? Ты обращаешься? Умираешь? Не молчи!<br/>Инуи сам готов был впасть в панику, но постепенно Кайдо успокоился и отпустил Инуи. Улегся. Он был бледен и едва ли не сливался с серым металлическим столом.<br/>– Больше... не уходи.<br/>– Хорошо. Давай закончим. Я не подумал об этом.<br/>Инуи поднял Кайдо, ругая себя. Действительно, как он не предусмотрел, что у дикого существа, выросшего на воле, в лесу, возникнет клаустрофобия в запертой металлической комнате.<br/>– Извини. Надо было предвидеть это.<br/>Он помог Кайдо одеться и устроился вместе с ним на кушетке в ожидании техника. Кайдо положил голову Инуи на колени, и тот легко гладил его по плечу, успокаивая.<br/>Вышел Хошида с рентгеновским листом.<br/>– Несколько трещин. Ничего серьёзного.<br/>Инуи просмотрел снимок на свет:<br/>– Да. Действительно.<br/>– Бедро, органы будем делать?<br/>– Нет, уже не надо. Меня больше всего беспокоили ребра, но раз с ними порядок...<br/>– Эмм... – начал было Хошида. Но Инуи уже вручил Кайдо лист и взял его на руки. Кивнул Хошиде:<br/>– Будь добр?<br/>Тот кинулся к тяжёлой двери и открыл ее.<br/>– Спасибо. Спасибо за помощь и рентген. Извини, что побеспокоил.<br/>– Все в порядке, Инуи-сан.<br/>Инуи вышел и двинулся к лифту. В коридоре его ждал Мизуно с кофе в руках.<br/>– Пойдём. У нас много работы.</p>
<p>В очередной раз извинившись перед Кайдо, Инуи устроил его в своём кабинете на небольшом диванчике и укрыл своим пиджаком. Вернувшись в лабораторию, отправил Мизуно в столовую, чтобы тот принёс для Кайдо еды. Кайдо, все ещё обессиленный, почти сразу же уснул. Инуи принялся за свои непосредственные обязанности, размышляя над рентгеновским снимком оборотня. Определённо, вечером у Кайдо было сломано несколько ребер. Хрип, гематома, говорили о том, что кости мешают лёгким и повредили внутренние сосуды. Но сейчас на рентгене он видел только тонкие полосы трещин. Никаких осколков вокруг, разломов и смещений. Всего за одну ночь, при таком истощении оборотень смог восстановиться. Неудивительно, что сейчас Кайдо еле двигался и хотел спать, его организм восстанавливался в авральном режиме, используя все ресурсы. Инуи был ошеломлен. Если выделить эту особую, удивительную способность регенерации... Инуи помотал головой. Он криминалист, эксперт по трупам. Эксперименты на живых не его забота. И к тому же он пообещал Кайдо. "Надо будет купить мяса побольше", – подумал он в итоге, сосредоточившись на своих делах.</p>
<p>В течение дня Кайдо несколько раз просыпался и Инуи тут же отправлял Мизуно за едой. Тот был удивлён, но не подал вида. Но то, что сам Инуи съел всего пару сэндвичей, при том что Кайдо съел уже пять порций рыбного филе с рисом и две порции мясного рамена, похоже его удивляло.<br/>– Инуи-сан? – позвал Мизуно, заметив шевеление в кабинете. Дверь Инуи не закрывал, чтобы у Кайдо не возникло ощущения, что его заперли в клетке. Инуи отложил реактивы и куртку, на которой пытался найти следы крови жертвы, и зашёл в кабинет. Кайдо утробно рычал, ворочаясь на диванчике. Иногда изгибаясь, выгибаясь. Инуи это уже видел и тут же подошел к Кайдо.<br/>– Мизуно, отдохни минут десять, хорошо?<br/>Помощник, постоянно оглядываясь на Инуи и его странного племянника, вышел. Но у Инуи было срочное дело, и он не обратил на это внимания. Едва закрылась дверь, он зашептал:<br/>– Кайдо. Кайдо, ты слышишь меня? Это сон. Всего лишь сон. Не надо обращаться сейчас, потерпи. Ещё немного, и я отвезу тебя домой.<br/>Он успокаивающе погладил Кайдо по голове, взял его за руку. Кайдо тут же вцепился в него сильной хваткой.<br/>– Пожалуйста. Ещё немного, продержись.<br/>Инуи успокаивал волка, грозящего прорваться наружу. Через несколько минут дыхание Кайдо выровнялось, а ещё через пару – Кайдо открыл глаза и уставился на Инуи.<br/>– Инуи... – выдохнул он.<br/>Инуи обдало жаром. Кайдо впервые назвал его и... это почему-то оказалось очень волнительно. Кайдо словно наконец-то признал его. И это радовало.<br/>– Ты как? – уточнил Инуи. – Тебе видимо приснился плохой сон, тебя тут корежило всего.<br/>Кайдо кивнул, все ещё не сводя взгляд с Инуи. Тот стушевался. Обычно люди не смотрят столь пристально друг другу в глаза. Разве что... Но это действительно бред на грани фантастики.<br/>– Твой голос... – наконец заговорил Кайдо.<br/>– М?<br/>– Очень красивый. – Кайдо прикрыл глаза и не увидел слабый румянец, покрывший щеки Инуи.<br/>– Хм, спасибо за комплимент.<br/>Кайдо кивнул. Не открывая глаз, он произнёс:<br/>– Я чувствую запах крови. Старый, но достаточно, чтобы почуять его.<br/>– Ого! – Инуи встал и прошел в лабораторию, взял куртку и вернулся, рассказывая на ходу: – Я уже полчаса исследую эту куртку. Есть видео, что подозреваемый в день убийства был в ней. Я пытался найти кровь, что-нибудь, что поможет доказать его причастность, но готов уже сдаться.<br/>Он протянул Кайдо куртку. Тот, не касаясь, не открывая глаз, обнюхал ее.<br/>– Вот здесь, – ткнул пальцем, все так же не касаясь.<br/>– Шов! Видимо он стер следы крови, но что–то осталось в шве. Спасибо, Кайдо!<br/>Инуи растрепал волосы Кайдо, благодаря за помощь, как он обычно делал с Мизуно, пока тот не постригся почти налысо, пытаясь избежать неловкостей. Кайдо вспыхнул румянцем, но Инуи уже отвернулся и не видел этого. Он вернулся в лабораторию, аккуратно распорол шов и обработал нитки и кожу специальным индикатором. Края засияли синим. Крови было совсем мало, но она была. К тому же это доказывало то, что убийца отмыл куртку от крови. Если бы не помощь чутья Кайдо, он мог бы упустить улику. Или все-таки нашёл бы, но точно уже не сегодня. Он пометил место специальным маркером, сложил куртку в пакет, запаял его. Оформил и приложил отчёт. Зашёл Мизуно. Инуи тут же вручил ему пакет и папку:<br/>– Быстро, отнеси это Тезуке. Он с этим делом уже месяц мается. Наконец-то есть доказательства. И передай, что я на сегодня все. Без сверхурочных.<br/>Мизуно бросил взгляд на сидящего на диване Кайдо.<br/>– Хорошо. До завтра, Инуи-сан!<br/>– До завтра, Мизуно. Спасибо за помощь.<br/>Мизуно, вышел из лаборатории, радуясь тому, что и сам сможет уйти пораньше.<br/>– Ну, вот и все. Сейчас заедем в магазин, и домой.<br/>Инуи повесил лабораторный халат, взял пиджак и надел его. Склонился над Кайдо. Тот прошипел:<br/>– Я и сам уже могу.<br/>– Я знаю, – серьёзно ответил Инуи, – но мы обычно не сращиваем кости за сутки.<br/>Кайдо вскинулся, смотря на Инуи подозрительно, настороженно. Тот улыбнулся.<br/>– Не волнуйся. Я же обещал. Поехали.<br/>Кайдо кивнул. Инуи поднял его на руки и понес к лифту, а потом к машине.</p>
<p>Они приехали домой, и Инуи, уже с помощью Кайдо, который отказался от постыдного способа передвижения – на руках Инуи, – разгрузил продукты. Обычно Инуи тратил на еду немного, но для волка в человеческом обличии он скупил чуть ли не весь мясной прилавок.<br/>Инуи поставил вариться мясо и, так как он все равно не смог бы есть под голодным взглядом оборотня, решил посвятить время осмотру Кайдо. Он вернулся в прихожую, где тот сидел.<br/>– Пойдём. У меня достаточно комнат.<br/>– Мне и тут неплохо.<br/>– Нет, так не пойдёт. Ты мой гость, и я не позволю тебе сидеть в прихожей.<br/>Кайдо, зашипев, встал и пошёл за Инуи. Тот привёл Кайдо в комнату на втором этаже. Самую просторную, с большим окном, чуть ли не во всю стену, которое закрывалось ширмой по типу жалюзи.<br/>– Окно, конечно, ударопрочное, и отсюда видно лес. Сколько времени тебе нужно для восстановления?<br/>– Пара недель. Кости срастаются быстро, но после этого им нужно окрепнуть. Вообще всему.<br/>Инуи кивнул, это было логично. Он достал футон.<br/>– Если хочешь, можешь поспать, пока готовится мясо. Ему ещё час вариться.<br/>– Я хочу свежее. Ну, какое есть.<br/>– Хм…<br/>– Выйди, – попросил Кайдо.<br/>– Зачем?<br/>– Я... Устал, – неохотно проговорил Кайдо. Инуи понял его правильно. Он вышел и прикрыл дверь. Но не ушёл. Стоял за стенкой, слушая стоны, рычание перевоплощающегося зверя. Все затихло, но Инуи ещё ждал. Ручка поехала вниз, и дверь открылась. В коридор вышел волк. Шерсть его была тусклой, но чистой, без следов крови, как помнил Инуи. Он на мгновение очень остро ощутил тоску. Ему понравилась тихая компания Кайдо и он надеялся поесть с ним вместе. Волк поднял на Инуи взгляд, и тот убедился, что в любом из обличий, перед ним стоял тот же Кайдо. Внимательные зелёные глаза светились умом и пониманием.<br/>– Пойдём поедим.<br/>Волк кивнул и пошёл к лестнице. Инуи заглянул в комнату, ища следы перевоплощения оборотня, но в комнате было пусто.</p>
<p>Инуи ел молча, с животным разговаривать не очень хотелось. Он наблюдал, как Кайдо ест свою порцию мяса. Кайдо ел быстро, буквально в два укуса опустошив миску. Хищно облизнулся, проведя языком по морде, слизывая остатки крови. Инуи передернуло. Хищник – он и есть хищник. То мясо, которое уже варилось, Инуи оставил на плите довариваться. Все равно пригодится. После ужина, после небольшой уборки Инуи сел разбирать некоторые документы, фотографии с мест преступлений. Он включил фоном  канал про животных, но не смотрел. Кайдо улегся на пол и не сводил внимательных глаз с Инуи. Инуи, ушедший в себя, не обращал на это внимания.</p>
<p>В зрении волка Инуи выглядел совсем другим. Его аура, запах сияли всполохами синего, ближе к светлым, небесным тонам, и зеленого, иногда проскакивали жёлтые, солнечные оттенки, и фиолетовые. Их танец завораживал Каору. Это было похоже на весенний лес. Словно Каору бежит по зелёной траве, а сквозь деревья, то вспыхивая, то пропадая, в безбрежном небе сияет солнце.<br/>Он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем накануне, и подспудно ожидал, что явится Акутсу. Принюхивался, но не чуял его.<br/>Инуи встал, потянулся, размялся и посмотрел на Кайдо. Кайдо не поднял головы, но и взгляд не отвел.<br/>– Ты лежал здесь все это время?<br/>Кайдо кивнул. Инуи смущенно почесал шею.<br/>– Извини, я совсем заработался, забыл про тебя.<br/>Кайдо мотнул головой. Ему было нормально.<br/>– Тебе, наверное, нужно прогуляться? Выйдем вместе?<br/>Кайдо поднялся. Инуи потер переносицу под очками, устало вздохнул. Но, поймав взгляд Кайдо, улыбнулся в ответ. Накинул куртку и они вышли.</p>
<p>Инуи часто гулял вечером. Домов вокруг было немного, но на улице было людно. Вечером прогуливались и соседи Инуи. Кто-то выгуливал собак, кто-то просто так вышел подышать перед сном, чтобы лучше спалось.<br/>Инуи и его компанию приметили сразу. Собаки залились лаем, и хозяева пытались их угомонить. Инуи и Кайдо постарались как можно быстрее пройти мимо скопления соседей. <br/>– Инуи-сан! Добрый вечер. Завели пса? Наконец-то! Что за порода? Впервые такого вижу.<br/>Один из соседей преградил им путь, заинтересованно разглядывая "пса". Кайдо смотрел на него диким, злым взглядом, и сосед, в чьей разумности Инуи иногда сомневался, все же понял намёк и Кайдо не трогал. Даже он умудрился расшифровать взгляд, говорящий: "Только тронь, лишишься руки!" Инуи легонько коснулся загривка Кайдо, надеясь успокоить его.<br/>–  Это редкая порода, ещё не распространенная. Помесь собаки и волка. Поэтому так выглядит, но они послушные и поддаются дрессировке, в отличие от волков. Извините нас, он ещё не привык к нашей местности.<br/>Инуи развернулся, отводя Кайдо.</p>
<p>Они ушли с людной улицы, но Каору давно уже не было дела до собак и их хозяев.<br/>Он тихо зарычал. Он чуял Акутсу. Запах альфы своей стаи он ни с чем не спутает. Кайдо и Инуи подошли к мосту, переброшенному через мелкую речушку, и Кайдо увидел его. Замер, уставившись на лидера. Высокий человек с белыми взъерошенными волосами, выглядящими дико здесь. Он тоже не сводил с Кайдо взгляд жёлтых глаз хищника. Кайдо оскалился, и Инуи обеспокоенно проследил за взглядом волка, но ничего не увидел. Кайдо облегченно вздохнул: Акутсу ушёл. Слишком много людей. Слишком много свидетелей, жертв, если Акутсу решится напасть. Даже сейчас Акутсу не хотел нарушать правило: люди неприкосновенны. Но Акутсу сменил форму. То, что он очень не любил. Акутсу настолько ненавидит Кайдо? Нужно быстрее набираться сил.<br/>После того как Акутсу ушел, прогулка успокоила их обоих, и вернувшись домой, Инуи рассеяно потрепал его за ухом. Кайдо не стал возражать. Инуи переоделся, умылся и ушёл в свою комнату. Спустя пару минут Кайдо открыл дверь и, мягко ступая, вошёл в комнату. Ловя слабые лучи луны, осмотрел комнату. Инуи приподнялся:<br/>– Что-то случилось?<br/>Кайдо помотал головой, и Инуи снова улегся. Кайдо устроился у подножья кровати, стараясь не выпускать из виду окно и дверь. Если Акутсу решит напасть на них, Инуи может пострадать. Каору этого не допустит.</p>
<p>Утром Инуи оставил Кайдо дома, а сам поехал на работу, пообещав не задерживаться. Кайдо ощущал опасную близость Акутсу, поэтому весь день был на взводе и мерил шагами комнаты, ожидая его.</p>
<p>– Инуи-сан, вы сегодня без Кайдо-куна? Как он?<br/>Едва Инуи зашёл в управление, его окружили девушки, которых заинтересовал его "племянник". Сам Инуи давно уже дал понять, что женат на работе и ему не нужны сложности, поэтому от него отстали. Но свежая кровь в виде молодого и симпатичного Кайдо подхлестнула их любопытство.<br/>– Да, он отдыхает. Уже лучше, спасибо. – Инуи попытался обойти девушек, но те продолжали задавать вопросы: что Кайдо любит, сколько ему лет, встречается ли с кем-то?<br/>– Если у вас нет работы, то я сейчас каждой найду по заданию! – позади девушек раздался суровый голос шефа Тезуки. – Томока, вы еще не сдали отчёт по выезду с кинологами. Ан, где ваше заключение о баллистической экспертизе. Сакуно...<br/>Девушки моментально, поклонившись Тезуке, разбежались. Инуи улыбнулся.<br/>– Спасибо! Ты очень помог.<br/>Инуи зашёл в свою лабораторию. Мизуно, видимо, опаздывал: ни вещей, ни куртки. Тезука зашёл следом и закрыл дверь.<br/>– У тебя нет ни сестры, ни брата.<br/>– А, извини. Но легенда была хороша, верно?<br/>– Зачем ты мне соврал? Кто он?<br/>– Его действительно зовут Кайдо. Позавчера вечером я сбил его. Было поздно, темно, я устал и не заметил его на дороге.<br/>– И?<br/>– Он бродяга. Ни семьи, ни документов, и я решил помочь ему. А он взамен не подаст на меня заявление. Все честно.<br/>– У меня ощущение, что ты мне опять врешь. Хочешь сказать, что сейчас этот бродяга сидит у тебя дома?<br/>– Ага, – Инуи старался не отвлекаться от инструментов и приборов, которые он приводил в рабочее состояние. Но взгляд Тезуки прожигал его насквозь. – Что-то не так?<br/>– Конечно, не так! Он обворует тебя. А если он чем-то болен? Я узнавал, ты не сдавал его кровь в лабораторию. А это самый первый и важный анализ, который делают при любых происшествиях. Если ты…<br/>– Ты ревнуешь? Неужели. – Инуи наконец-то обернулся к Тезуке и подошёл к нему. Провёл пальцами по острому подбородку и, склонившись, легко поцеловал. Тезука не ответил. Или не успел – Инуи быстро отстранился. – У тебя нет права ревновать, шеф Тезука. Дома тебя ждёт жена и двое детей. Я не требую от тебя развода, я не хочу такой жертвы, но и ты, пожалуйста, не делай больше так. Не ревнуй, словно я принадлежу тебе. – Инуи отошёл от замершего Тезуки. Тот облизнулся. Не оборачиваясь, Инуи добавил: – Он совершенно точно не ВИЧ-инфицирован. К тому же, что бы ты себе ни выдумал, мы не спали вместе. И можешь не беспокоиться об этом.<br/>– Ты и Кайдо – главная тема всего управления. Мизуно растрепал о его странном поведении и о том, как нежно и ласково ты его успокаивал. Просто, чтобы ты был в курсе и это не стало для тебя сюрпризом.<br/>– Спасибо, Тезука. Я учту это.<br/>Тезука замер на пороге, словно хотел что-то ещё сказать, но промолчал и вышел. Инуи разжал кулаки. На ладонях остались следы от ногтей. Инуи не плакал, но на его лице было написано страдание. Их отношения с Тезукой начались давно, со случайного знакомства в академии. Но когда Тезука стал шефом – никаких неуставных отношений, никаких порочащих связей. Тезука женился, уже через год у него родилась девочка, ещё через год –  сын. Но он не перестал относиться к Инуи как к особенному человеку. И этим вынуждал Инуи страдать ещё больше. Казалось, вот он, приди и возьми, не откажет. Но следуя своим принципам, Тезука был неумолим как ледяная скала. У Инуи вошло в привычку дразнить шефа двусмысленностями, которые могли понять только они. Растерянный взгляд Тезуки, его смущение, становились маленькой отрадой Инуи, местью за страдания. За дом на отшибе, холодную постель и дыру в сердце.</p>
<p>Инуи постарался приехать домой не так поздно, как обычно. Устроив Мизуно ад на работе за болтливый язык, Инуи оставил ему кипу поручений и, пребывая в мрачном расположении духа, уехал ровно по графику. Он заехал в ветеринарный магазин и купил сухого и влажного корма для крупных собак. Немного, просто попробовать. Вдруг Кайдо понравится. Тогда в будущем можно было бы сэкономить на мясе. Все-таки деликатес достаточно дорог. Зная, что через пару недель Кайдо его покинет, он совершенно забыл об этом. А потом вспомнил разговор с Тезукой, и на него опять накатила волна отчаяния. "Интересно, Кайдо видел океан? Было бы неплохо весной выбраться на побережье. Впереди зима, и купаться уже холодно. Ах да, о чем это я. Вряд ли Кайдо задержится у меня настолько". Инуи тяжело вздохнул, предчувствуя очередную холодную зиму в одиночестве.</p>
<p>Мрачные мысли Инуи улетучились в один миг, едва он увидел Кайдо. Тот был практически в бешенстве. Он рычал, меряя шагами комнату, шерсть вздыбилась, глаза сверкали яростью. Внезапно Кайдо вскинул голову, принюхиваясь. Шерсть на загривке опала, и он перевёл взгляд на Инуи.<br/>– Что случилось? – пробормотал Инуи. Волк успокоился, сел на пол и еле слышно вздохнул.<br/>– Ладно, в таком виде ты мне все равно не ответишь. Пошли ужинать.<br/>Собачья еда Кайдо не понравилась. Поэтому он опять ел сырое мясо. После ужина они прогулялись. Кайдо все время водил ушами и принюхивался. В свете закатного солнца уже было очевидно, что Кайдо – волк, и к ним даже подошло несколько человек, попросив надеть тому намордник и строгий ошейник. Кайдо пришлось пройти через унизительную процедуру демонстрации дрессировки. Все эти "сядь", "дай лапу", "принеси палку". Кайдо кинул недовольный взгляд на Инуи, но выполнил все приказы. Впечатлённый сосед выдал приказ "умри", только чтобы посмеяться, но Кайдо его проигнорировал.<br/>– Вы же понимаете, служебная собака. Подчиняется одному хозяину.<br/>– Да-да, конечно. Но все равно, держите его при себе. Он пугает.<br/>– Да ладно вам. Он прекрасен, – с улыбкой проговорил Инуи и погладил волка по загривку. Кайдо бросил на него недоуменный взгляд. Но Инуи не заметил, погрузившись в собственные мысли.<br/>Дома, когда Инуи устроился на диване, разбирая новые исследования криминалистики под какую-то очередную передачку про животных, Кайдо забрался на диван и положил тяжелую голову Инуи на колени. Инуи рассеянно запустил руку ему в шерсть на загривке, наглаживая сильного и теплого зверя.</p>
<p>Каору прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, запахам на улице, готовый вскочить в любую минуту. Он весь день ощущал присутствие Акутсу. На грани чутья, инстинктов. И это выводило из себя. Кайдо был готов его встретить, готов был ответить на удар. Да, он еще не восстановился полностью, но он уже стоит на своих четырех, а значит – может принять бой. Но едва в дом зашёл Инуи, Акутсу пропал. Почему он не напал, пока не было Инуи? Почему ушёл, когда тот появился? Выжидает, чтобы расправиться с Кайдо без свидетелей, и выяснял, во сколько возвращается Инуи? Или не хочет все еще легкой победы? Тревога мучила Кайдо весь день, но сейчас, рядом с Инуи, он почувствовал себя в безопасности. Ненамного, но это было удивительное чувство, которое поразило его. А ненавязчивая ласка успокаивала и утешала. Но и эту ночь он провёл у подножья кровати Инуи. Кайдо следил за запахами и звуками, и только когда почувствовал изменение сна Инуи на рассвете, ушёл в комнату, которую тот выделил ему.</p>
<p>Утро началось с тревожной трели мобильника. Инуи резко вскочил с кровати, не обращая внимания на холодный пол, моментально проснувшись. Как и у всех полицейских, для срочных вызовов у него была отдельная мелодия.<br/>– Слушаю!<br/>– Инуи, у нас убийство, – голос Тезуки не давал усомниться, что дело серьезное. Инуи узнал у него подробности, одеваясь на ходу. Толком не попрощавшись с Кайдо, Инуи сел в машину и выехал на место преступления. Все необходимые инструменты для экспертизы были у него в машине. В дороге он вызвонил Мизуно, чтобы убедиться, что тот уже выехал с группой полицейских и будет вовремя.</p>
<p>Убитым был мужчина средних лет. Подобный труп у них числился не первым: множественные рваные раны, сломанные кости. Убийство жестокое, кровавое. Мужчину буквально растерзали. Инуи видел подобное в передачах про животных, когда свора диких животных убивает ради убийства. Крупные собаки, например. Но при этом нападение совершено не сворой собак. Вернее, не только ими. У жертвы отсутствовали бумажник, одежда и обувь. Полицейские проверяли все питомники бойцовых собак. Работали с кинологами в поисках бешеной своры. Проверили по списку регистрации крупных собак. Обзвонили ветеринарные клиники и службы спасения, вызнавая о подобных случаях. Но все, что им встречалось до этого, – было пустышкой. Убийства были практически не связаны: жертвы не знали друг друга, а убийцу никто не видел. В такой-то глухомани. Даже следов не было. Кредитки, мобильные жертв не использовались. Три убийства до этого уже обозвали "висяками", портящими статистику раскрываемости управления. Вот и все, что у них было: четыре убийства и неуловимая стая бродячих собак. Но теперь, чудом, у Инуи появилась зацепка. Оборотни не были мифом, и оборотни-убийцы, скорее всего, тоже существовали. Этому понадобились одежда и деньги, и значит, он где-то в городе. А ещё это значит, что Инуи нужна помощь.<br/>– Мизуно. Мне нужно съездить домой, тут недалеко. Сфотографируй все, что можешь. Ищи шерсть и следы лап, и человеческие следы тоже. Бумажник, карты. Карты, возможно, он выкинул сразу же. Может, хоть имя жертвы раньше узнаем, прежде чем родственники обратятся.<br/>– Но, Инуи-сан, мы же проверили все питомники…<br/>– Делай.<br/>Инуи сел в машину и, вырулив на дорогу, вдарил по газам. Тезука, с помощниками прочесывающий местность, только покачал головой. Инуи вел себя странно, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать.</p>
<p>Инуи вышел из машины и сразу же почувствовал неладное. Какое-то шестое чувство заставило его пробежать по двору и, быстро отперев дверь, не разуваясь, ворваться в дом. По полу, сливаясь в чёрно-белый символ инь-ян, катались два волка. С рычанием, хрипом, они пытались укусить друг друга, ударить лапами. Белый волк был крупнее, сильнее и яростнее. Кайдо взвизгнул, когда белый волк вцепился клыками ему в горло, и Инуи, опомнившись, кинул в белого волка первое, что попалось под руку. Тяжелую энциклопедию они не заметили. Инуи достал пистолет и выстрелил в потолок. Заряженный холостыми, он только бы еще больше разъярил белого волка, и Инуи надеялся, что хотя бы резкий звук отвлечет их. Он совершенно забыл о потрясающем нюхе псовых – резкий запах пороха, набатом ударивший по острому чутью, остановил зверей. Белый волк поднял голову, оскалился, сверкнул злым взглядом и, кинувшись прочь, исчез в разбитом окне. Инуи бросился к Кайдо. Тот перевоплотился и, уже юношей, лежал в клочьях шерсти, дыша с тяжелым хрипом. Инуи принялся осматривать Кайдо. И, заметив, что кроме синяков повреждений нет, успокоился. Шерсть волка была слишком густой, чтобы прокусить с первого раза, но сильная хватка была подобна удушению. Отметив, что дыхание Кайдо выравнивается, Инуи притиснул его к себе и поднял с пола.<br/>– Все хорошо, он ушёл. Все хорошо.<br/>Инуи подумал: не этого ли оборотня они ищут? Но, тут же, отмел эту версию. Перевоплощение – сложная, неприятная процедура. Вряд ли оборотень станет оборачиваться туда-сюда несколько раз за день. И потом, Инуи увидел их битву, и она не была похожа на грязное убийство. Поэтому Инуи сосредоточился на Кайдо, а не поимке белого волка.<br/>Инуи уложил Кайдо на диван, все ещё не выпуская из рук.<br/>– Что произошло? Кто это? – спросил Инуи, едва у Кайдо выровнялось дыхание и успокоилось сердце.<br/>– Мой альфа, – прохрипел он.<br/>У Инуи екнуло сердце. Слишком много уважения, даже после такого, сквозило в голосе Кайдо. Он вспомнил, что Кайдо так же назвал Тезуку и все же уточнил:<br/>– Вожак стаи?<br/>– Да.<br/>– Что же ты ему такого сделал...<br/>Кайдо молча уткнулся носом в пальто Инуи. Его глаза внезапно расширились, он принюхался ещё.<br/>– Ты пахнешь кровью. – Он посмотрел на Инуи. С расширенными зрачками, возбужденным взглядом.<br/>– Вы все так реагируете на кровь?<br/>Кайдо, подумав, кивнул:<br/>– Кровь – это охота. Азарт битвы. Погоня. Сила, – Кайдо замялся, подбирая слова. – Страсть.<br/>– То есть вам не важно, на кого охотиться? Животные, люди. Верно?<br/>– Нет. Если трогать людей, они приходят и убивают. Выжигают леса. Люди безумны. Животные... Если мы будем убивать больше, чем нужно для выживания, мы нарушим равновесие жизни.<br/>– Вот как. Хорошо. Я рад это слышать. – Инуи улыбнулся и обнял Кайдо. Тот нахмурился:<br/>– Рад слышать, что люди безумны?<br/>– Нет. Рад, что твоя стая не причастна к нескольким убийствам, что происходят в последние пару лет.<br/>– Кто-то из наших убивает людей? – вновь нахмурился Кайдо. Он завис над словами Инуи и совершенно не делал попыток вырваться из его объятий.<br/>– Мне кажется, да, – кивнул Инуи. – Я думал, ты поможешь мне с этим, но теперь... Как ты себя чувствуешь?<br/>Кайдо хмурился и кусал губы. Он поднял взгляд на Инуи:<br/>– Все нормально. Я помогу.<br/>Инуи улыбнулся и вновь кивнул. Он чувствовал тепло в груди, и не из-за пальто в котором сидел. Жар тела юноши-оборотня грел его. Инуи поднялся с дивана, пока его действия не стали предосудительными.<br/>– Тогда нам надо ехать. Оденься, я соберу тебе еды. После перевоплощения ты, наверное, потерял силы?<br/>Кайдо кивнул и ушел на второй этаж.</p>
<p>– Ну, так... Теперь ты мне расскажешь, из-за чего ваш альфа так взъелся на тебя? – Инуи задал вопрос уже в машине.<br/>– Хм... – Кайдо сидел на переднем сиденье, рядом с Инуи. Он откусил сэндвич и думал, пока пережевывал.<br/>– Ладно, у меня есть ещё вопросы. Кто вы изначально: волки или люди?<br/>– Волки. Это наша истинная форма. Кое-кто из наших пытался уйти жить к людям. У кого получается, у кого нет. Но в человеческом виде нам сложнее. Энергия быстро уходит. Надо хотя бы раз в неделю обращаться обратно. Но... Ты видел процесс.<br/>– Да. А обратный процесс... Шерсть вырастает обратно?<br/>– Хм... Это сложно объяснить... Волк словно вырывается изнутри. Сбрасывает человеческую кожу.<br/>Инуи представил это и скривился.<br/>– Но... Я ничего не видел…<br/>Кайдо смутился и отвернулся.<br/>– Шерсть мы обычно закапываем, она ведь пахнет. Чтобы не выследили.<br/>– А кожу?<br/>Кайдо замялся, и Инуи подумал, что он уже не дождется ответа.<br/>– Съедаем.<br/>– Что?<br/>– Это даёт силы после перевоплощения, – словно оправдываясь, объяснил Кайдо. – К тому же... Есть легенда, что количество перевоплощений, оно... как бы ограничено. И если этого не делать, то со временем ты больше не сможешь стать человеком. Разум поглотит зверь. Но... ты не станешь обычным волком. Несколько поколений такого не случалось, но стая должна убить его. Такие волки ищут то, что уже не могут обрести и сходят с ума.<br/>– Вот как. Понятно.<br/>Они подъехали к месту преступления. Инуи вдруг чертыхнулся.<br/>– Я не подумал. В волчьем обличье у тебя, наверное, обоняние сильнее. Здесь негде перевоплотиться.<br/>– Не намного.<br/>Инуи и Кайдо вышли из машины. Полицейские все ещё были на месте. Не все, но Тезука и Мизуно ждали его. Инуи кивнул им. Кайдо едва окинул взглядом жертву и прошёл дальше. Инуи стоял возле машины, наблюдая за Кайдо, когда к нему подошёл Тезука. Он хмурился.<br/>– Что происходит?<br/>– Я тебе не говорил? Мой племянник работает в департаменте на Хоккайдо. Он отличный криминалист, это у нас семейное.<br/>Инуи настолько лучезарно улыбнулся, что даже у Мизуно не было сомнений, что тот врёт. Но так как сам Мизуно, обошедший все кругом два раза, ничего не нашёл, он только скептически смотрел на то, как Кайдо уходит все дальше и дальше от места преступления. Все кроме Инуи изумились, когда Кайдо остановился у небольшого деревца и махнул рукой. Инуи быстрым шагом пошёл к нему. Тезука и Мизуно двинулись за ним.<br/>– Здесь что-то есть. Я чую его. Но запах мне не знаком. Это оборотень, ты прав, но я с ним никогда не встречался.<br/>– Поговорим позже, – шепнул Инуи и позвал ещё полицейских с лопатой. Он осматривал место. Неудивительно, что они ничего не нашли. Они искали свежую насыпь, перевёрнутую землю, куда бы убийца мог спрятать одежду, вещи убитого, сумку, оружие. А место, куда указывал Кайдо, ничем не отличалось от других. Та же пожухлая трава с листвой деревьев, не тронутая никем с того момента, как они упали.<br/>– Копай. Только осторожно.<br/>Лейтенант копнул раз, ещё и ещё, пока у самых корней дерева не обнаружилась небольшая сумка, разодранная, практически, как и жертва. В сумке лежал окровавленный бумажник. В нем все осталось нетронутым, кроме денег. Инуи посмотрел на Кайдо. Тот шумно вдыхал. Его зрачки расширились. Видимо, на сумке запах оборотня был более сильным. Сумку запаяли в пакет для вещдоков, и Инуи сложил все в багажник. К этому моменту наконец-то подъехала машина патологоанатомов. Получив разнос от Тезуки за медлительность, они забрали труп.<br/>Инуи отвел Кайдо подальше от Тезуки, Мизуно и полицейских.<br/>– Больше ничего? Ты говорил, вы закапываете шерсть.<br/>– Возможно, он ее съел. Такое тоже бывает. Неприятно, но возможно.<br/>– Ясно. Очень жаль. Тебя отвезти домой?<br/>Кайдо замялся. Поднял взгляд на Инуи.<br/>– Я могу поехать с тобой?<br/>– Конечно.<br/>Они пошли к машине. Инуи окликнул Тезуку и попросил его забрать своего техника. Тезука удивился, но возражать не стал.</p>
<p>– Нас много. Мы стараемся не показываться. Но многие стаи... До нас доносятся отголоски. Кто-то ушёл к людям, кто-то сходит с ума, кто-то примыкает к другим стаям, после того как их распадаются.<br/>Кайдо заговорил первым. Увидев дело рук и клыков своего сородича, Кайдо решил рассказать Инуи если не все, то многое.<br/>– После зимы к нам примкнул один волк. Его стая не пережила необычно суровую зиму. Несколько волков погибли, альфа рискнул податься к людям, но был убит. Да, это возможно. После этого оставшиеся разбежались кто куда. Эчизен нашёл нас. Он пришёл, умирая от истощения, но нахальный. Ниже, младше меня, он бросил вызов нашему альфе. И едва не победил. Ярости в нем было на десятерых. Альфа на нем помешался. Кхм... Чтобы было понятно... Мы... – Кайдо зарделся, пытаясь донести свою мысль. Инуи бросил на него удивленный взгляд, оторвавшись от дороги. – Самка, самец... Мы оборотни. На нас не распространяются запреты людей. К тому же идёт строгий учёт каждого щенка… В общем...<br/>– Пол особи для спаривания не важен, – помог ему Инуи. Кайдо благодарно вздохнул и кивнул.<br/>– Да. Не важен. Но Эчизен... Он оскорбился, что Акутсу победил его. Он хотел унизить альфу. И он выбрал для этого меня. Акутсу ухаживал за ним, обхаживал, а тот ластился ко мне. В конце концов это Акутсу достало и он решил от меня избавиться.<br/>– Может, ты ему тоже нравился. Эчизену.<br/>– Нет. Ему нравится альфа. Я не знаю, в чем ему радость такой игры, но мне там больше нет места. Акутсу все эти дни следил за мной. Он даже приходил в город перевоплотившись. Пока он не уберет конкурента, он не успокоится. Больного и израненного Акутсу не стал меня добивать. Ему нет от этого чести, но он пришёл за мной, пока я не окреп.<br/>– Вот как. Теперь понятно. Как я могу помочь тебе? Защитить?<br/>– Ты и так сделал для меня много. Я трачу твоё время, твою еду, вещи…<br/>– Не волнуйся об этом. Благодаря тебе у нас появилась серьёзная зацепка к делу, которое уже два года будоражит весь отдел.<br/>Кайдо кивнул и отвернулся. Больше он не сказал ни слова, поэтому, когда они застряли в пробке, Инуи, чтобы занять время, принялся рассказывать об этом деле, вводя Кайдо в курс событий.</p>
<p>Едва Инуи и Кайдо зашли в управление, к ним подбежала девушка-лейтенант.<br/>– Инуи-сан. Вас и шефа вызывают наверх.<br/>– Тезука приехал?<br/>– Нет ещё. Я звонила – они застряли в пробке.<br/>– Да, там столпотворение. Накануне выходных всегда так. Хорошо, я пойду пока сам. Хотя бы на этот раз нам есть что предъявить.<br/>– Правда? Это действительно тот же маньяк?<br/>– Возможно. Кайдо, – Инуи обернулся к спутнику, – ты подождешь меня в лаборатории или поднимешься со мной? Там есть буфет.<br/>– С тобой, – нахмурился Кайдо. Инуи улыбнулся, угадав нежелание Кайдо остаться среди незнакомых людей одному. Он легко коснулся спины Кайдо, направив в сторону лифтов.<br/>Лейтенант смотрела на них с удивлением. Кайдо, в толстовке, трениках и шлепанцах, не был похож на полицейского. Скорее на старпера, который зависает в пачинко. Но Инуи обращался с ним уважительно, словно это какой-то майор в штатском. Даже к Тезуке Инуи не относился так – бережно, следя за своими словами. Лейтенант вернулась к своим делам, все еще пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. Хоть полицейское управление и занимало целое здание, Инуи был у всех на слуху. Даже с его экспериментами и чудаковатостью, среди девушек он считался завидным женихом. Многие уже давно подкупили Мизуно очаровательными улыбками и домашней выпечкой и сейчас, впервые заметившие у Инуи такое поведение, по углам шептались все пять этажей.</p>
<p>Инуи поднялся с Кайдо на несколько этажей вверх. Там находился офис главы отделов криминалистики и убойного – Рюзаки Сумире. Экстравагантная женщина в летах, она до сих пор не теряла хватки, и каждый вызов на ковёр внушал суеверный трепет и уважение.<br/>Инуи привёл Кайдо в буфет.<br/>– И хто это с тобою, а, Инуи? – Кайдо и Инуи обернулись. К ним подходил мужчина в круглых очках. С акцентом, так что Кайдо с трудом его понимал.<br/>– Свидетель. По очень важному делу.<br/>– Неужто по тому самому? Я слыхав, начальство лютуе.<br/>– Спасибо, Ошитари. Но я не могу рассказывать детали дела.<br/>– Даж когда ты пользуешься помощью мойго отдзела? Разве не его ты приносив, – с нажимом подчеркнул последнее слово Ошитари, – на рынтген, позавчора.<br/>Кайдо бросило в холод. С ужасом в глазах, перед угрозой раскрытия, он посмотрел на Инуи. Но Инуи только улыбнулся, притянув Кайдо к себе за локоть.<br/>– Теперь ты понимаешь, как это важно? Парень с трудом на ногах стоит, с трещинами в ребрах, но все равно пришёл. Долг перед обществом.<br/>Ошитари скривился.<br/>– Ты опредзелённо играешь с нами, Инуи. Уж я-то не ожидав от цябе такого. Не боишься проиграць?<br/>– Разве ж это игры. Кстати, мы давно не играли в шахматы. Когда наш отдел закроет это дело, нам с тобой обязательно надо сыграть.<br/>– Добре, – улыбнулся Ошитари. – Если, правда, вы закроеце его.<br/>Ошитари ушёл, что-то напевая под нос. Инуи подошел к витрине, все еще не выпуская локоть Кайдо и снова потянув за собой. Он заинтересованно выбирал что-нибудь наиболее полезное и питательное для оборотня, пока Кайдо переводил взгляд то на уходящего мужчину, то на Инуи.<br/>– Он угрожал тебе? – прошипел Кайдо, убедившись, что их не услышат.<br/>– Нет. Вовсе нет, – улыбнулся Инуи, рассматривая состав комплексного обеда с мясом. – Юуши просто не любит быть в неведении слухов и сплетен. А ещё он любит романы. Наблюдать за ними.<br/>– И? При чем тут ты?<br/>– Ну... Как бы так сказать. Он случайно прознал, что у меня был служебный роман. Теперь он хочет продолжения, развития и знать об этом в подробностях.<br/>Кайдо уставился на Инуи широко распахнутыми глазами.<br/>– Эм… То есть он наблюдает за твоей личной жизнью?<br/>– Как-то так, да. – Инуи улыбнулся. – У каждого должно быть хобби, которое его радует. Наш глава медицинского отдела – романтик, который верит в большую любовь. На фоне растущего цинизма в мире, это даже... мило, согласись?<br/>Кайдо задумался.<br/>– Да, наверное. Но мне показалось...<br/>– Не волнуйся. Юуши не станет болтать об этом.<br/>Инуи выбрал несколько блюд, расплатился и отошёл к столу в дальний угол.<br/>– Вот, садись. Надеюсь, я ненадолго. Благодаря тебе, сегодня нас не отчитают, размазывая по ковру. Если кто-то подойдёт, ты мой племянник, криминалист с Хоккайдо.<br/>– Это то, что ты говорил альфе там, – кивнул Кайдо.<br/>– Ты слышал это? Ты был так далеко. Поразительно. В общем, ссылайся на меня, или даже на Юуши. Тебя никто не прогонит.<br/>– Почему?<br/>– Хм. Просто поверь, – вновь улыбнулся Инуи. И Кайдо, который, конечно же, никогда бы не сослался на знакомство с каким-то Ошитари Юуши, решил поверить Инуи.</p>
<p>Инуи шел по коридору к кабинету Рюзаки, размышляя над любопытством друга. Инуи не мог сказать Кайдо, что сплетники их уже уложили в постель и, конечно же, Ошитари этим заинтересовался. Он улыбнулся. Ошитари всегда был любопытен, когда дело касалось чьих-то отношений. Но это было ненавязчивое любопытство.<br/>Еще в первый день занятий, на первом курсе, когда каждый из них должен был представиться огромной толпе будущих врачей, Юуши ответил на вопрос "почему вы решили стать врачом" небрежным, но твердым: "Хочу, кабы все были шчастливы". Янаги, который сидел между Ошитари и Инуи, фыркнул. Тихо, но Юуши это услышал, и подошел на перемене к ним двоим за сатисфакцией. Так и сказал. Дуэль была шахматная и Инуи наслаждался своей ролью секунданта, подготовив особый напиток для проигравшего. И каким-то чудом, за пару часов интеллектуальных подколок, Юуши влился в тандем Янаги и Инуи, который сложился еще с младшей школы. И вот тогда-то Инуи и осознал в полной мере, что заявление Юуши было не голословным. Он знал все и обо всех, но никогда не использовал эти знания в угоду себе или во вред другому. Подойти, сказать пару слов несчастному страдальцу, и уже на следующий день группа поздравляла того с обретением девушки. Юуши коллекционировал счастливые истории, несчастливые никогда не забывал. Имевший целую династию врачей в роду, он обязан был стать врачом. Он ничего не имел против, но мечтал о писательской карьере.<br/>Троица лучших на факультете, каждый выбрал разные специальности, когда пришло время, но они не теряли друг друга из виду.<br/>Янаги ушел в исследования и переехал в Токио, а Инуи и Ошитари совершенно случайно оказались в одном здании полиции, хоть и в разных отделах. Инуи уже много раз благодарил судьбу за то, что Юуши был рядом. Любопытство Ошитари помогло Инуи пережить отношения с Тезукой. И, особенно, омиай и свадьбу Тезуки. И теперь, Ошитари, который не мог бесстрастно смотреть на страдания друга, похоже, всерьёз возлагал надежды на маячившего рядом с Инуи юношу. Из-за каких-то безрассудных сплетен. Инуи вздохнул. Всего несколько дней. Они с Кайдо встретились каких-то несколько дней назад. Но стоит быть честным и признаться самому себе: он тоже хотел возложить надежды на этого юношу.<br/>Инуи дошел до двери и постучал, прежде чем заглянуть в офис к Рюзаки:<br/>– Тезуки ещё нет?<br/>– Нет, – сурово ответила та.<br/>– Жаль. Мне подождать или можно начинать прямо сейчас?<br/>– Начинай. – Инуи зашел в офис и прикрыл дверь. – Это тот же маньяк?<br/>– Похоже на то. Почерк тот же. Ранения, пропажа вещей, рядом с лесом, но... – Инуи сделал паузу. Рюзаки нахмурилась. – Но в этот раз у нас есть зацепка! Мы нашли сумку и бумажник потерпевшего. Возможно, мы найдём ДНК убийцы.<br/>– Возможно?<br/>– Мы застряли в пробке, я не успел ещё осмотреть.<br/>– Ясно. Надеюсь, что найдешь. Ты мастер в своём деле.<br/>– Да, но чтобы связать преступления, мне нужно разрешение для повторного осмотра мест прошлых преступлений.<br/>– Зачем? Два года прошло с момента первого убийства. Что ты там найдешь?<br/>– У меня есть зацепка. Я не могу ее пока оформить, но благодаря этому мы нашли сумку.<br/>– Тот мальчишка, которого ты с собой таскаешь?<br/>– Вы уже все знаете, – досадливо поморщился Инуи.<br/>– Конечно. Я за вас отвечаю. То, что ты притащил какого-то чудака с улицы, провел у нас его медосмотр и оставил в лаборатории, между прочим, конфиденциальном месте отдела... конечно, я узнаю обо всем первой. Не знаю только, почему ты это делаешь.<br/>– Эм... Ну… Он мой племянник и криминалист...<br/>– Инуи, ты единственный ребёнок в семье. Это срабатывает для старлеев, но не для меня.<br/>– Извините, Рюзаки-сан, но я не могу этого рассказать.<br/>– Ладно. Сделаем вид, что это потому, что он твой любовник.<br/>Инуи кашлянул и покрылся румянцем. Рюзаки тоже знала что-то, о чем не хотела говорить первой?<br/>– Нашего маньяка ещё нужно будет умудриться поймать. Иди. Подумай, как ты будешь доказывать причастность убийцы, если не найдешь улик на сумке.<br/>Инуи вышел и замер, осмысливая последнюю фразу Рюзаки. Она знала! Знала, по какой причине он притащил в управление Кайдо, зачем ему ордер и как они нашли сумку. Она знала об оборотнях. Но не стала говорить. Видимо, тоже не хотела раскрывать, откуда это ей известно. Тем более что все разговоры в офисе записываются.<br/>Инуи вернулся в буфет. Кайдо сидел на месте. Инуи вздохнул с облегчением, правда, пока не разглядел его выражение лица. Тот хмурился, источая флюиды агрессии и ненависти.<br/>– Что-то случилось, пока меня не было? – Инуи сел напротив, и лицо Кайдо тут же прояснилось. Но ненадолго. Он вновь нахмурился и зашипел шепотом:<br/>– Они все на меня смотрят.<br/>– Ну, ты выделяешься немного. – Инуи протянул руку и убрал челку Кайдо тому за ухо, слегка огладив его щеку. Кайдо тут же покрылся румянцем. С запозданием отстранился. Инуи улыбнулся:<br/>– Ешь. Потом мне нужно будет поговорить с тобой.<br/>Кайдо кивнул и уткнулся в тарелку. Инуи стащил у него немного овощей и пару сосисок, окончательно подтвердив все сплетни и слухи, что о них распускали. Пусть так. Лучше дать полицейскому управлению тему для пересудов, нежели они будут докапываться до истины, кто такой Кайдо и почему он здесь. Кто-то ведь может и докопаться.</p>
<p>– Ты знал, что у вас здесь есть оборотень?<br/>Они вернулись в лабораторию Инуи, и тот сразу же принялся обрабатывать сумку и бумажник. Кайдо сидел на стуле рядом со столом и наблюдал за его действиями.<br/>– Кхм, ну, после того, что ты рассказал, я не отрицал такой возможности. Можешь описать его? Или ты просто его почуял? Он один?<br/>Кайдо кивнул.<br/>– Такой серьёзный мужчина. В чёрной кепке. У него ещё оружие на плече.<br/>– А, Санада. Что ж, это многое объясняет, – кивнул Инуи. Поймав любопытный взгляд Кайдо, он пояснил: – Про него всерьёз говорят, что он заговоренный. Лучший оперативник, выходил с наименьшими потерями из любой операции. Я могу попросить Тезуку познакомить вас. Если ты решишь остаться... – Инуи чуть не ляпнул "со мной", – с нами, то тебе будет нужна работа. То, что я слышал о Санаде... Мне кажется, он согласится помочь и применить твои навыки.<br/>Кайдо покачал головой.<br/>– Пока я не решу свой спор с Акутсу, мне нигде не будет покоя. Зачем вам стражник, который будет шарахаться своей тени?<br/>– Понимаю. – Инуи хмурился больше и больше: он ничего не мог найти. А за то, что преступника "почуяли", – их поднимут на смех.<br/>– Вот здесь, – Кайдо придвинулся и, не касаясь сумки, указал место. – Вроде монета, он касался ее.<br/>Инуи распорол подкладку сумки в указанном месте и действительно нашёл монетку.<br/>– Видимо завалилась за подкладку, когда он искал деньги и пытался ее достать. Ну-ка посмотрим.<br/>Инуи подцепил пинцетом монетку, положил ее в плашку и засыпал специальным порошком. Смахнул. На поверхности остались отпечатки. Монетку трогали, перебирая в кошельке. Но один след отличался, самый свежий, и встречался только один раз. Половинка подушечки  пальца.<br/>– Это должно быть он! Кайдо! Твой нос сокровище! Научу тебя своим премудростям и оставлю себе!<br/>Инуи на радостях обнял Кайдо за плечи одной рукой.<br/>В этот момент зашёл Мизуно. Он слышал последние слова. Сопоставив с внезапно вспыхнувшим румянцем на щеках Кайдо, он подумал о совершенно других вещах.<br/>– Ой, простите. Извините. Я вам помешал. Простите. – Он попятился и вышел за дверь. Инуи отпустил Кайдо и рассмеялся. Пунцовый, Кайдо хмурился:<br/>– Тебе нравится всех дразнить?<br/>– Это забавно.<br/>Кайдо открыл рот, намереваясь спросить что-то, но практически тут же передумал и закрыл. Инуи улыбнулся ему.<br/>– Позови Мизуно. Мне нужна его помощь.<br/>Кайдо кивнул и вышел.</p>
<p>– Мм... Мизуно-сан?<br/>– Я тут. – Мизуно выглянул из-за угла. Он поклонился Кайдо. – Простите ещё раз, я помешал вам.<br/>– Нет. Ничему вы не помешали. Инуи нашёл монету со следом пальца убийцы. Он просто обрадовался.<br/>– А-а. – Мизуно казался разочарованным. – Простите, Кайдо-сан. Я подумал что-то другое. – Он склонился перед Кайдо. Тот махнул рукой:<br/>– Не понимаю, о чем вы. Идите, Инуи нужна ваша помощь.<br/>Мизуно ещё раз поклонился и скрылся в лаборатории. Кайдо хотел вернуться, но не хотел встречаться с Мизуно, который был полон странных подозрений. Иногда и Каору ловил себя на подобных мыслях. Ему были приятны прикосновения Инуи, его запах, тепло, голос. Особенно голос, который смог вырвать Каору из ночных кошмаров. Кайдо, один из немногих в стае, не имел постоянного партнёра. Возможно, он согласился бы быть с Эчизеном, если бы не Акутсу, маячивший тенью за их спинами. А другого выбора у него и не было, даже внутри стаи, Каору был сам по себе. Его мало кто любил. Проявлял к нему заботу, внимание. Хороший охотник, здоров и много не требует – вот и вся его жизнь в стае. И за эти несколько дней он получил всего этого больше, чем за несколько последних лет. Но… Отношения с человеком? Он не слышал о подобном. На такое способны только безумцы. А что, если... они ищут как раз такого безумца?<br/>Он вернулся в лабораторию Инуи, подошёл к плашке с монетой, принюхался, стараясь не выдать себя. Инуи заметил его возвращение и с любопытством наблюдал за ним. Кайдо почуял запах того оборотня, уже слабый, перебитый химикатами и реагентами, но он был. Знающий, что искать – почует и запомнит его.<br/>– Ты должен показать это Санаде.<br/>Кайдо взглянул на Инуи, и тот, перехватив любопытный взгляд Мизуно, кивнул, не требуя пояснений. Не сейчас. Мизуно в очередной раз почувствовал себя лишним и слегка насупился. Он так старался, терпел все выходки Инуи, а тут какой-то парень, выглядящий как бомж, обходит его на всех поворотах. Ещё, чего доброго, и место в лаборатории отнимет. Инуи закрыл плашку крышкой и, положив в карман, повернулся к Мизуно.<br/>– Я к Тезуке. Мы скоро.<br/>Они оба вышли, и Мизуно коротко вздохнул. Определённо, его скоро погонят из лаборатории.</p>
<p>Инуи рассчитал верно, идя не в сторону кабинета Тезуки, а в сторону лифтов. Тезука только что вышел из одного из них, вернувшись от Рюзаки, и шел по коридору.<br/>– Инуи. Ты-то мне и нужен!<br/>– Да и ты мне тоже.<br/>Но, несмотря на слова, Тезука впервые не почувствовал ехидного двойного смысла. Он даже остановился и посмотрел на Инуи в упор. Тот улыбнулся:<br/>– Кое-что есть! – по-заговорщически тихо пропел Инуи. Тезука кивнул. Это были хорошие новости.<br/>– Пойдём, поговорим в кабинете. – Он обошел Инуи и заметил Кайдо. Тот словно прятался за спиной их криминалиста. Тезука вздохнул.<br/>– Так, а он тут что делает?<br/>– Помогает с расследованием. Я же сказал, он гениальнейший криминалист.<br/>Кайдо зарделся, особенно когда Инуи обнял его рукой за плечи и подтолкнул в сторону кабинета Тезуки.<br/>– Ты можешь вызвать Санаду? Мы его видели, он сейчас в управлении.<br/>– Зачем?<br/>– Есть то, что ему надо знать. Если он будет ловить маньяка, то это поможет.<br/>– Что за тайны от меня? – вздохнул Тезука. Но многолетнее сотрудничество с Инуи не давало усомниться в его профессионализме. – Хорошо, позову.<br/>Пока они шли к кабинету, Тезука набрал сообщение Санаде. Про новое убийство знали уже все, поэтому ни Инуи, ни Тезука не сомневались, что Санада придет сразу, как сможет. Тезука открыл свой кабинет и впустил гостей. Прошёл к своему столу, предложил Инуи и Кайдо сесть и наконец-то потребовал:<br/>– Итак, теперь ты можешь рассказать мне все начистоту? Рюзаки выдала мне разрешение на повторный осмотр мест, где нашли первые тела. Зачем это? Мы всё осмотрели там.<br/>– Как видишь, мы смотрели плохо. Ты сам наверняка отметил, что место, в котором мы нашли сумку, ничем не отличалось от общего фона.<br/>– И ты думаешь, что мы сейчас что-то сможем найти? С его, что ли, помощью?<br/>Тезука кивнул на Кайдо. Инуи, сидел ближе к Тезуке, пытаясь закрыть собой раздражающего его одним своим видом Кайдо. Тот откинулся на спинку дивана и благоразумно не участвовал в дискуссии. Но все слышал и, уловив враждебный настрой Тезуки, сел прямо, насторожившись.<br/>– Возможно. Я сам понимаю, что мы ищем иголку в стоге сена, но нам нужна любая зацепка. В сумке обнаружилась монета. На ней остались отпечатки. Самый последний – часть пальца, не совпадающий с отпечатками жертвы. И, возможно, именно тот, что нам нужен.<br/>– Этого слишком мало.<br/>– Я знаю. Поэтому нам надо осмотреть те места. У нас есть все, чтобы сделать это сегодня. Нельзя упускать ни малейшего шанса. Иначе у нас будет новый труп! В том году он убил двоих. В этом – у нас уже есть одна жертва. Тезука, нам не нужно повторение прошлого года.<br/>– Да, ты прав. – Тезука устало потер переносицу. – Сколько людей тебе нужно?<br/>– Один-два на своей машине. Чтобы вести съемку.<br/>– Хорошо.<br/>Раздался стук в дверь. Инуи заметил, как подобрался Кайдо, и понял, что тот почуял Санаду.<br/>– Входите! – крикнул Тезука. Дверь открылась, и вошёл Санада. Инуи доводилось пересекаться с ним, но сейчас он смотрел на него с новым знанием и отмечал, что они с Кайдо чем-то похожи. Но, в отличие от Кайдо, не сводящего настороженного взгляда с Санады, тот не обратил на него внимания. "Ну да, выправка. Годы тренировок. Но он определённо понял, кто такой Кайдо".<br/>– Здравствуй, Санада, – кивнул Тезука в ответ на приветствие офицера. – Ты слышал про наш новый будущий "висяк"? –  Санада кивнул. Тезука не иронизировал. Конкуренция между отделами была круче, чем у торгашей на рынке, и многие отделы не скрывали своей радости по поводу того, что отдел особо тяжких по уши в... в висяках. – Но не в этот раз. Инуи удалось найти улики, и он думает, тебе тоже будет полезно на них взглянуть. Если... Когда мы его найдём, возможно, понадобится помощь твоей группы при задержании.<br/>Санада кинул взгляд на Кайдо, и это не укрылось от Тезуки. Он нахмурился. Санада кивнул.<br/>– Хорошо, я понял. Инуи?<br/>Инуи вынул плашку с монетой из кармана и отдал Кайдо:<br/>– Мой помощник покажет тебе, у меня есть ещё пара вопросов к шефу.<br/>Тезука выгнул бровь, наблюдая, как Инуи кивком выпроваживает Кайдо. Санада вышел за дверь вместе с ним.<br/>– Почему мне кажется, что преступник, которого мы ищем, у меня под носом, а ты его прикрываешь?<br/>– Это не так.<br/>– Почему же? Ты сам сказал, что он бродяга. Осень достаточно прохладная, и труп пролежал пару дней. Когда, ты говоришь, "сбил" его?<br/>– Я также сказал, что он мой племянник, но этому ты не поверил.<br/>– Для этого у меня есть доказательства.<br/>– Вот и у меня есть.<br/>Тезука холодно посмотрел на Инуи.<br/>– Что ты скрываешь?<br/>– Давай так, – вздохнул Инуи, – ты скажешь мне, во что ты готов поверить, я придумаю для тебя подходящую историю, и мы разойдемся мирно.<br/>– Инуи! Ты забываешься.<br/>– Извини, Тезука. Иногда я сам не могу поверить в происходящее. Если... когда мы поймаем маньяка, я все расскажу. Но, пока… просто потерпи. </p>
<p>Кайдо покраснел, подслушав разговор Инуи и Тезуки. Санада, который обнюхал монету и довольно кивнул, почуяв запах оборотня, тоже его слышал.<br/>– Не волнуйся. Люди не могут чуять так же. Вот это – неоспоримое доказательство, что ты непричастен. Но к делу не пришьешь запах как доказательство. С монетой вам повезло.<br/>Кайдо кивнул. Он хотел задать много вопросов Санаде, но не знал, как спросить.<br/>– Я тоже не знаю этот запах. Но теперь, если найду след, мы его не упустим. Хорошая работа.<br/>Санада отдал Кайдо плашку с монетой. Осмотрел его внимательным взглядом. Оборотень в городе – это достаточно редкое явление. И, по своей воле, мало кто на это решается.<br/>– Ты чем-то обеспокоен, верно? Если ты захочешь остаться здесь, с людьми, я смогу устроить тебя в полицию. Я вижу, что ты подходишь для нашей работы.<br/>– Спасибо, – Кайдо слегка склонился. – Инуи сказал, что вы так и поступите. Но... Я ещё не определился. У меня и правда есть проблема, и мне надо ее решить. Тогда я буду волен поступать, как хочу.<br/>– Хорошо. Желаю удачи в этом.<br/>Санада улыбнулся. Судя по суровому виду, ему приходилось это делать не слишком часто, но он действительно был рад своему в этой железокаменной коробке.<br/>– Спасибо. – Кайдо снова поклонился Санаде.<br/>– Это все? Тогда я пойду.<br/>– Да, спасибо за помощь.<br/>Несколько любопытных взглядов проводило Санаду. Служащие наблюдали за разговором Санады и Кайдо, и многие также отметили, что если на Инуи, как на родственника, Кайдо не похож, то с Санадой они словно кровные братья. Сплетни и дикие предположения возобновились.<br/>Из кабинета вышел Инуи. Он посмотрел на пунцового Кайдо, который услышал большую часть перешептываний и теперь переваривал мысль о том, что они с Санадой братья. Что Кайдо в детстве похитили и Санада всю жизнь его искал. И Инуи как мозг всего управления ему в этом помог.<br/>– Что-то случилось? Что сказал Санада? Он учуял запах?<br/>– Да. И предложил мне помощь, с работой в полиции. Ты был прав. Но теперь... – Кайдо окинул взглядом помещение и зашептал: – Они несут какой-то бред.<br/>– Даже не слушай. Им просто скучно. – Инуи махнул рукой, словно отгоняя назойливую мошку. – Пойдём, у нас ещё есть дела.<br/>– Ага, – пробормотал Кайдо, невольно прислушиваясь: люди в отделе заметили Инуи и тон слухов переменился. Кайдо кинул взгляд на Инуи. Пока они шли до лаборатории, Кайдо услышал, что Инуи спит со всеми помощниками, что от него кто-то ждёт ребёнка, а Инуи делает вид, что ни при чем, а еще в его очки встроен мощный компьютер, куда он моментально собирает данные на каждого, кто попадет в поле его зрения.<br/>Инуи бросил взгляд на Кайдо, который с сомнением посматривал на него.<br/>– Про меня, что ли, болтают?<br/>– Ага, – кивнул Кайдо, заливаясь краской. Хотел бы он не слышать всего этого, но его чуткий слух реагировал на любой шум, чтобы предупредить опасность. Офис был новым местом для Кайдо, и, как все волки, он с подозрением относился ко всему новому. Когда… Если бы он узнал его лучше, мог привыкнуть к офису, проблема со случайно подслушанными слухами отпала бы.<br/>– Надо сказать Тезуке, что у него пол-отдела лентяи. Все это пустой треп. Ты, похоже, взвешиваешь каждое слово. Санада тоже так делает. Теперь я понимаю, почему. Речь для вас важное умение. Но у некоторых людей язык не связан с мозгом. Ты же заметил, что я и сам люблю потрепаться ни о чем.<br/>Кайдо усмехнулся. Как просто Инуи превращает все в шутку.<br/>– Вот и чудно. – Инуи вновь улыбнулся, развеивая последние сомнения Кайдо.<br/>Инуи заглянул в лабораторию, чтобы взять пальто и камеру, отдать указания Мизуно и предупредить его, что они уехали. Возле лаборатории уже стояли Сакуно и Хорио.<br/>– Поехали. Сначала на место предыдущего убийства. Пока светло и больше шансов ещё что-то найти.</p>
<p>Они приехали к небольшому поселку. По пути к месту убийства Кайдо принюхивался, оглядываясь по сторонам. Местность он не узнавал, его стая здесь не бывала, поэтому множество новых запахов отвлекали и сбивали его. Инуи сравнивал место по фотографии. Периодически он поглядывал на Кайдо. Тот хмурился все больше и больше.<br/>– Слишком много всего. Достаточно людное место.<br/>Они дошли до места убийства. Инуи остановился:<br/>– Это здесь.<br/>Кайдо с сомнением покачал головой, но все же принялся искать. Со стороны он выглядел, как человек, пытающийся найти мобильный, но не особо старающийся. Он взбивал листву ногами, подходил к деревьям. Обойдя неплохой круг, он подошёл к Инуи.<br/>– Ничего не чую. Возможно, обратившись…<br/>– Не сейчас. – Инуи провёл рукой по плечу Кайдо, успокаивая его. – Все хорошо. Возможно, здесь и нет ничего. Поехали дальше.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда они приехали на второе место, где убийство было совершено год назад, уже стемнело. Все чувства Кайдо обострились. Место было пустынное – на несколько километров только поля и леса. И Кайдо сразу приметил едва уловимый, но тот самый,  нужный им запах.<br/>– Есть! – он дико улыбнулся, оборачиваясь к Инуи. Зрачки были расширены, дышал Кайдо тяжело, и с довольной ухмылкой он выглядел… интересно. Инуи улыбнулся ему в ответ и подозвал Сакуно и Хорио.<br/>– Готовьте камеру и лопату.<br/>Они шли за Кайдо, Инуи снимал на камеру, Сакуно освещала их путь фонариком, Хорио шел следом. Инуи старался снимать так, чтобы Кайдо и его безумный взгляд не попали на плёнку. Что будут болтать два младших лейтенанта – их дело. Но видеодоказательство лучше исключить. Кайдо остановился, и Инуи, наведя камеру, куда он указал, кивнул Хорио. Тот копнул раз и ещё. Копал он долго и когда наткнулся на то, что им было нужно, Сакуно не смогла сдержать изумленный вскрик:<br/>– Что это?<br/>Инуи подошёл ближе. Осмотрел тайник.<br/>– Шерсть.<br/>– Шерсть? – неверяще переспросила Сакуно.<br/>– Да, шерсть.<br/>Инуи кивнул и бросил быстрый взгляд на Кайдо. Тот побледнел. Он оказался не готов к такому яркому подтверждению. Инуи достал пакет и сложил небольшой пучок внутрь.<br/>–  Достань все, посмотрим, может, там ещё что есть.<br/>Хорио выгреб лопатой комья слипшейся шерсти, и Инуи разгреб ее, пытаясь что-нибудь найти. В свете фонаря что-то блеснуло, и Инуи вытащил разбитый мобильник. Своего ликования не скрывал ни он, ни Сакуно, ни Хорио.<br/>– Достаточно. Все заснято. Пойдём. В управление, и по домам.</p>
<p>– Как ты? – спросил Инуи в машине. – Удивлён? Расстроен?<br/>– Не знаю. Этот парень как будто сошёл с ума. Это… не хорошо. Летом он бродит по округе, зиму переживает в городе.<br/>– Это я уже понял.<br/>– Он одиночка. То ли потерял стаю, то ли сам ушёл. Возможно, меня ожидает то же самое.<br/>Кайдо вздохнул, и Инуи бросил на него сочувственный взгляд.<br/>– По крайней мере, тебе не нужно будет никого убивать. Ты всегда сможешь прийти ко мне. Я дам тебе одежду и еду.<br/>Кайдо перевёл взгляд от пейзажа за окном на Инуи. Тот сосредоточился на дороге и не смотрел на Кайдо.<br/>– Спасибо. Правда.<br/>Инуи кивнул.</p>
<p>Пока они ехали в управление, пока вносили в реестр вещдоков новые данные, пока Инуи их относил в лабораторию, Кайдо размышлял над ситуацией, в которой оказался. Он неотрывно ходил за Инуи по коридорам почти опустевшего отдела, жалея, что уже нет никого, кто сплетничал здесь днем. Может, чужие бредни помогли бы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей и тяжелых предчувствий? Домой они приехали ближе к полуночи. Инуи открыл дверь и выругался.<br/>– Окно! Я совсем забыл.<br/>Он включил свет и бросился по комнатам. Район был тихий, дом скрывался деревьями и, Инуи повезло, никто его не обчистил. Но дом выморозился сквозняком и теперь, ночью, температура в и так не слишком теплом доме, была близка к нулю.<br/>– Извини, – пробормотал Кайдо.<br/>– Помоги мне. – Инуи не обратил внимания на виноватый вид Кайдо. С помощью Кайдо он строительным степлером прикрепил одеяло к раме, а потом заклеил все наискось скотчем.<br/>– Ладно. Пока так. Как же я мог забыть. Ещё и промотались так долго.<br/>– Но ведь не зря?<br/>– Конечно, не зря! Если бы не ты… – Инуи обнял Кайдо и, практически сразу, отстранился. – В холодильнике вареное мясо. Я уже не буду есть. Надо поспать. На третье место поедешь волком, ты не против? Два года прошло.<br/>– Не против. – Каору сдержал свой порыв уткнуться в торс Инуи. Он улыбнулся, скорее вымученно, поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом. Инуи ответил ему улыбкой.<br/>– Спасибо тебе, Кайдо.<br/>Инуи отстранился и ушёл в ванную. Каору ушёл на кухню. Достал из холодильника холодное мясо и, не разрезая, отхватил кусок. Поняв, что сделал глупость и человеческие зубы к этому не приспособлены, принялся пережевывать. Внезапно до его носа донесся запах, который он надеялся не почувствовать. Сглотнув кусок, он вышел на улицу. Перед домом стоял высокий юноша. Эчизен заметно вырос с тех пор, как появился в их стае. Кайдо нахмурился:<br/>– Зачем ты здесь?<br/>– Пришёл извиниться. – Эчизен повёл плечами и мягкой походкой подошёл к Кайдо. Практически нос к носу. Каору нахмурился, но не отстранился. Эчизен ухмыльнулся. Провёл пальцами по щеке Кайдо, и тот мотнул головой, уходя от ласки.<br/>– Из-за твоих игр он хочет меня убить. Зачем тебе это?<br/>– Это было весело. Пока Акутсу не принял все всерьёз. Тебе следовало сдаться мне. Я смог бы тебя защитить.<br/>– Ты? Меня? Ха!<br/>Эчизен серьёзно кивнул.<br/>– Вернись в стаю. Дайся мне. Твоё упрямство наоборот подогревает мой интерес. И именно это бесит Акутсу.<br/>– Нет. Я думаю, я заслуживаю большего, чем быть стайной сукой.<br/>Эчизен задумался. Посмотрел исподлобья на Кайдо.<br/>– Ты прав. Не вернешься?<br/>– Нет.<br/>– Тогда с Акутсу тебе придётся разбираться самому. Он мне не поверит, что я потерял к тебе интерес.<br/>Кайдо кивнул:<br/>– Я знаю. Я его чую.<br/>Эчизен кивнул в ответ.<br/>– Но не сегодня. Прощай. – Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Кайдо поймал его за руку:<br/>– Подожди. Сейчас... где ты взял одежду?<br/>– Вот там. На веревке висит.<br/>Кайдо кивнул, не отпуская его руку.<br/>– Ещё вопрос. До нашей стаи... Ты не встречал одиночек, от которых пахло безумием? Тех, кто зиму проводил в человеческих городах.<br/>Эчизен нахмурился, вспоминая.<br/>– Лично не встречал, но был наслышан. Он все порывался бросать вызовы сильным альфам. Выскочка. Иногда побеждал, но вести за собой стаю не мог. Либо сбегал, либо стая погибала от его безумных стратегий. В основном трепали его. На зиму он пропадал. Никто о нем ничего не слышал. Кирихара. Кажется, так его знают.<br/>– Спасибо.<br/>Кайдо задумался, и Эчизен, улыбнувшись, коснулся его губ лёгким поцелуем.<br/>– Я буду скучать. Прощай, Каору.<br/>Кайдо распахнул глаза. Все это время Эчизен знал, но не пользовался его именем.<br/>– Прощай.<br/>Эчизен скрылся в темноте. Кайдо стоял, вслушиваясь в запахи и звуки. Эчизен обратился, и его запах слился с запахом Акутсу. Послышался краткий скулящий звук. Альфа утверждал свои права. Рычание, всплеск адреналина и феромонов в воздухе, и погоня. Запахи быстро удалялись и, наконец, исчезли. Кайдо понял, что имел в виду Эчизен, сказав, что сегодня Акутсу не его забота. Не Кайдо. Эчизен отвлечет его. А к завтрашнему вечеру Кайдо нужно придумать, как быть.</p>
<p>Он зашел в дом. Есть уже не хотелось. Убрал мясо обратно в холодильник и поднялся на второй этаж. Открыл дверь спальни Инуи. Тот накрылся несколькими одеялами, но в комнате все равно было холодно. Кайдо зашёл в свою комнату. Он не хотел делать этого на глазах Инуи, понимая, что для человека это должно быть выглядит ужасно и мерзко. И даже в комнате спящего Инуи не собирался перевоплощаться. Тот мог проснуться в любой момент. Кайдо разделся, аккуратно сложив одежду на футон, и встал в центр комнаты. Он сосредоточился, пытаясь разбудить спящего внутри зверя. Дать ему волю. Зрачки его на мгновение стали узкими вертикальными полосками, а потом расширились. Глаза Кайдо стали чёрными. Колени хрустнули и выгнулись. Кожа растрескивалась и кусками спадала на пол. Из-под неё показалась чёрная блестящая шерсть. Он стянул окровавленными пальцами лицо как маску. Под ней уже сформировалась морда зверя. Ещё не прекратив обращаться, волк принялся поедать плоть, что кусками валялась у его лап. Он зарычал, проглотив последний кусок, и тихо вышел из комнаты. Крупный чёрный волк зашел в комнату Инуи и забрался на кровать. Матрас прогнулся под весом зверя. Он приподнял мордой одеяла и заполз под них, к Инуи. Прижался к нему. Мерзнущий Инуи тут же повернулся к Кайдо, обнял его, впутываясь пальцами в шерсть. Каору лизнул его в щеку, сложил голову на подушку и уснул рядом.</p>
<p>Когда Инуи проснулся, он с удивлением обнаружил на подушке и своей пижаме несколько черных волосков.<br/>– Значит, мне не приснилось?<br/>Он вышел из комнаты. Кайдо в обличии волка лежал возле дивана и ждал его.<br/>– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся Инуи. – Как спалось?<br/>Волк нахмурился.<br/>– Знаю, знаю, ты мне сейчас не ответишь, но хотя бы улыбнись.<br/>Кайдо оскалился.<br/>– Ладно, попытка засчитана. Пошли завтракать.<br/>Кайдо пришлось завтракать холодным варёным мясом, потому что сырое было заморожено. Инуи поставил тарелку с парой кусков замороженного мяса в холодильник, чтобы к их приходу оно было готово.<br/>Он собрался. Кайдо запрыгнул на заднее сиденье и улегся там. Инуи сел за руль, и они выехали.</p>
<p>– Камеру я взял с собой, так что мы можем ехать сразу на место, а не через управление, так будет быстрее. На вчерашнее тоже заглянем, просто проверить.<br/>Кайдо кивнул. Он очень хотел помочь Инуи, но не мог сосредоточиться на его словах. Он думал о вечере. Акутсу придёт вечером. Кайдо и в лучшей форме не мог его победить, но тогда они только соревновались. Тогда перед Акутсу не стояла цель убить. Конечно, сейчас и Кайдо будет сражаться неистовее, ведь на кону его жизнь. Но он и не восстановился до конца. Он верил в себя, но не верил в исход битвы. А ещё он очень хотел остаться с Инуи. Тот был добрым, заботливым и не боялся его. "Интересно, – подумал Кайдо, – у Санады есть кто-то в паре? Человек? Или такой же, как мы?"</p>
<p>Они приехали на самое первое место убийства. Кайдо смог оценить разницу видения человеком и видения волком одного и того же. Практически одного и того же. Многоцветье запахов и вкусов ударило в нос, когда Кайдо сосредоточился, пытаясь найти нужный запах. Им снова повезло. Слабый, едва заметный даже для волчьего носа. Человеческим он его уже не почуял бы. Он кивнул Инуи и повёл его к месту. Дальше, по сравнению с теми местами, где они уже нашли улики. Видимо, в первый раз оборотень ещё соображал и попытался спрятать шерсть подальше и получше. Они шли минут десять по осеннему лесу, шурша листвой, переступая через коряги. Сосны и ели разбавляли серые деревья, уже потерявшие листву. Кайдо привёл Инуи к упавшему дереву. Корни взрыли землю, открыв тайник. Если бы не это, вряд ли бы они что-то нашли. Инуи заснял на камеру шерсть и разворошил ее. При свете дня было гораздо проще обнаружить несколько браслетов с рук жертвы. Первой погибшей была девушка. Тогда решили, что на неё напала свора собак, и дело закрыли за неимением улик. И только через год, когда случилось подобное, они связали это вместе. Браслеты в яме доказывали, что причиной смерти девушки были не собаки. Больше они ничего не нашли. Инуи упаковал шерсть и браслеты, и они пошли обратно к машине.</p>
<p>Кайдо задумчиво трусил чуть впереди Инуи. Инуи подозревал, что конкретно его гложет, но не знал, что предложить. Вряд ли Кайдо согласится на вариант просто пристрелить белого волка. Слишком уж он его уважает.<br/>Так же молча они доехали до того места, где были накануне и ничего не нашли. Но Кайдо практически сразу покачал головой, и они вернулись к машине.<br/>– Поедешь со мной в управление?<br/>Кайдо кивнул. Инуи отследил движение через зеркало заднего вида.<br/>– Вот так?<br/>Кайдо помотал головой.<br/>– Хм... Мы не взяли тебе одежду. Придётся вернуться домой. Обратишься там…<br/>Кайдо вновь помотал головой.<br/>– Обратиться в лесу? С ума сошёл. Холодно же! – Кайдо внимательно посмотрел на него. – Ладно, уговорил.<br/>Инуи свернул с дороги, выруливая к небольшой роще. Открыл дверь, Кайдо пулей метнулся к деревьям. Со стороны это выглядело, словно он собаку погулять выпустил. Хорошо, что в таком захолустье на дороге сейчас машин почти не было.<br/>Послышалось рычание, и Инуи спустился с дороги, на ходу снимая пальто. Между деревьев показался Кайдо, уже в человеческом облике. Он обнимал себя за плечи. Руки были в земле, видимо, закопал шерсть и из-за этого и хотел сделать это в лесу, а не дома. Инуи быстро подошёл к нему и закутал в пальто. Инуи оно было до середины бедра, у Кайдо скрыло даже колени. Кайдо зашипел, наступив голыми ногами на шишку, и Инуи недолго думая подхватил его на руки и донес до машины. Усадил на переднее сиденье и склонился над ним, опираясь локтем о машину:<br/>– Рад тебя видеть!<br/>Кайдо кивнул. Лёгкий румянец покрыл его щеки. Он застегнул пальто на все пуговицы, но воротник на груди все равно был открытый и не скрывал точеные ключицы юноши. Кайдо в слишком большом для него деловом пальто, выглядел ещё меньше, младше.<br/>– Сколько тебе лет? – поинтересовался Инуи.<br/>– Для нас время идёт по-другому. Мне тридцать.<br/>– Ого! Мы почти ровесники, а ты выглядишь намного младше.<br/>– Да, если не высовываться или хорошо скрывать свою природу, то многие из нас могут прожить очень долго.</p>
<p>Они наконец-то подъехали к дому Инуи, он припарковался на дороге и остался в машине. Кайдо побежал в дом, чтобы одеться. Инуи, сложив руки на руль, с удовольствием смотрел на стройные ноги Кайдо, пока тот бежал к дому, отпирал дверь. Кайдо скрылся внутри и Инуи вздохнул:<br/>– Что я творю? Я же запал на него. Интересно, встречаются ли оборотни с людьми?<br/>Вышел Кайдо, в той же в толстовке, трениках и шлепках, что и накануне. Но даже в таком нелепом наряде он очаровывал. Кайдо сел в машину и протянул Инуи пальто.<br/>– Спасибо.<br/>"Жаль, что у меня нет такого же чутья, как у него", – думал Инуи, перекладывая пальто на заднее сиденье. Он вырулил на дорогу, не отвлекаясь от мысли: "Уткнулся бы в пальто носом и..."<br/>– Слушай, а с людьми оборотни встречаются?<br/>– Не знаю, я о таком не слышал. Но я и тех, кто уходит в города, практически не знаю, может, у них и складывается.<br/>– Когда ты вернешься в стаю… – начал Инуи, но Кайдо его перебил:<br/>– Нет. Не вернусь. Кстати, у меня есть имя. Вчера мне рассказали о волке, который уходит на зиму в город. Я не знаю, поможет ли. Что из рассказанного правда, что нет. Есть  некий Кирихара. Волк, который бросил вызов нескольким альфам, но не смог вести за собой стаи. Это странно. Может, это что-то даст?<br/>Инуи лучезарно улыбнулся:<br/>– Я уже говорил, что ты сокровище? Поднимем все базы, может, что и найдётся.<br/>После такого перевода темы, разговор про отношения Инуи больше не заводил.</p>
<p>Они вдвоём поднялись в лабораторию Инуи. Тезука его уже ждал:<br/>– Ты знаешь, насколько ты опоздал?<br/>– Улики-и-и! – вместо этого пропел Инуи. Вид сурового капитана, сменился на заинтересованный.<br/>– Где?<br/>– Первое место. Теперь есть доказательство, что она точно связана с остальными. Пойдем, покажу.<br/>Инуи завёл Тезуку в лабораторию. Там уже вовсю суетился Мизуно, пытаясь доказать и проявить свою полезность. Инуи включил видео на камере и едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться.<br/>– Это что, волк? – спросил Тезука, наблюдая за крупным чёрным зверем, идущим впереди Инуи.<br/>– Это мой пес. Ещё не особо популярная порода, но уже известная. Помесь. Фенотип от волков, характер от собак.<br/>Инуи не сводил взгляда с камеры, зная, что Кайдо сидит ни жив ни мёртв. У этой "собаки" слишком человеческие махи головой. Инуи выдохнул. Кивок Кайдо, когда тот указал место, на камеру не попал.<br/>– Вот, видите. Дерево упало и помогло обнаружить тайник. В первый раз он закапывал слишком глубоко, потом либо передумал, либо...<br/>– Что это за шерсть? Ты знаешь?<br/>– Нет! – слишком быстро ответил Инуи, и Тезука опять нахмурился. – Может, зверька какого поймал, а может, шуба.<br/>– Летом... Он летом ходит в шубе, а накануне зимы выкидывает ее, убивает и снимает с жертвы дрянное пальто?<br/>Инуи пожал плечами.<br/>– Может, он хотел потом вернуться к тайнику? Но забыл сам, где закопал?<br/>– Возможно.<br/>– Шерсть – это вообще не главное. Браслеты. Может, на них остались его отпечатки. Это нам здорово бы помогло. И тот мобильный, что мы нашли вчера. Я ещё не успел его осмотреть.<br/>– Я осмотрел, – подал голос Мизуно. – Следов нет, но телефон совершенно точно принадлежит жертве. Симкарта ещё не заблокирована. Я только кинул денег на счет номера, и она заработала. Я не нашел ничего говорящего о связи между жертвами. И о том, что жертва и убийца были знакомы.<br/>– Молодец, Мизуно, – улыбнулся Инуи. Его помощник засиял. Кайдо криво ухмыльнулся: "Ничего не нашел и радуется".<br/>– Так что вот, Тезука. Я верю в наш успех, дай нам время осмотреть все хорошенько.<br/>– Хорошо. Помни, ты мне обещал.<br/>– Я помню.<br/>Инуи выпроводил шефа и вернулся в лабораторию.<br/>– Мизуно, мы сегодня встали ужасно рано, чтобы съездить по местам паломничества, будь добр, сходи в буфет...<br/>– Как обычно?<br/>– Да. Всего и побольше. И мне кофе.<br/>Мизуно бросил любопытный взгляд на Кайдо: почему "мы", если на видео был пес, а снимал сам Инуи. Этого парня не было.<br/>Когда Мизуно вышел, Инуи достал шприц и жгут.<br/>– Мне нужно взять твою кровь.<br/>– Что?<br/>– Не бойся, немного. И не больно. Я буду очень аккуратен. Та кровь, что я собрал раньше, свернулась, прежде чем я успел за нее взяться.<br/>Кайдо закусил губу.<br/>– Понимаешь, мне нужна ДНК вашего вида. Если я распознаю разницу, мне легче будет придумать, как объяснить совершенное и привлечь убийцу.<br/>– Ясно. – Кайдо протянул руку и зажмурился. Инуи улыбнулся. Быстро и аккуратно он пережал жгутом плечо, попросил Кайдо сжимать и разжимать кулак. Кайдо ойкнул, когда Инуи уколол его. Инуи снял жгут и искоса поглядывал за гримасами Кайдо. Тот и жмурился, и подглядывал.<br/>– Все. Сожми руку. Ты молодец.<br/>Инуи убрал иглу. И замер, наблюдая, как Кайдо расплылся в улыбке, глядя на Инуи. Подавив в зародыше желание поцеловать его, Инуи растрепал волосы Кайдо, замаскировав неловким движением ласку.<br/>– Мм, ещё одно. Волос можно?<br/>– А чем шерсть не подойдёт?<br/>– Я хочу сравнить структуру шерсти и волоса.<br/>Кайдо вздохнул и опять зажмурился. Инуи дернул пару волосков, и Кайдо тут же потер зудящее место.<br/>– Это все?<br/>Инуи задумался.<br/>– Ещё кусочек кожи.<br/>– Может, мне ещё сердце и мозг вынуть? – насупился Кайдо.<br/>– Нет, это ни к чему, – серьёзно ответил Инуи.<br/>– И... как ты это сделаешь?<br/>– Подушечка большого пальца. Кожа на пальцах восстанавливается быстрее, поэтому мы снимаем тонкий слой...<br/>Кайдо скривился и опять, молча, протянул руку Инуи. Тот легонько огладил ладонь большим пальцем, прежде чем скальпелем срезать тонкий слой кожи. Он все поместил в отдельные колбочки-плашки и уже их – в отдельную подставку на столе. Подписал каждую. Кайдо, не отрываясь, следил за его действиями. Инуи подписал каждую плашку "к.к."<br/>– Что ты написал?<br/>– Ты не умеешь читать?<br/>Кайдо этот вопрос проигнорировал. Инуи улыбнулся, ну да, зачем волкам алфавит.<br/>– Кайдо.<br/>– А почему два одинаковых знака?<br/>– Это чтобы не запутаться. У нас же два имени, поэтому я записал два инициала. Чтобы не спутать с обычными образцами и при этом никто не понял, что это именно твоё. А так: "Кайдо Кайдо" – весьма мило.<br/>– Слишком сложно.<br/>– Что? Ты не понял, что я сказал?<br/>– Нет, понял. Но почему нельзя просто написать, что это принадлежит мне.<br/>– Ты готов поделиться своими секретами с каждым? – Кайдо зашипел. – Вот. Пойми, то, что вы скрываетесь всеми силами... Это верное решение. Думаю, что мир не заслуживает того могущества, что спрятано… – Инуи коснулся пальцем груди Кайдо напротив сердца, – внутри вас.<br/>– Да я-то как раз понимаю. Но не ожидал такого от человека. – Кайдо не сводил с Инуи пристальный взгляд. Инуи стушевался.<br/>– Кхм… Ну, моё решение помочь тебе было спровоцировано чисто научным интересом, но когда ты перевоплотился, мне пришлось серьёзно задуматься. Одно дело стая с бешенством, и совсем другое… вы.<br/>Инуи тоже посмотрел на Кайдо, осматривая его, любуясь гордым хищником, наивным во многом.<br/>– Инуи-сан, я... – Мизуно застыл на пороге. Он опять почувствовал себя лишним, зайдя в неловкий момент. Кайдо моргнул и перевёл взгляд на Мизуно, на его щеках вспыхнул румянец, который был хорошо заметен в ярко освещенной лаборатории. Хуже того, румянец играл и на щеках Инуи. Теперь Мизуно совершенно не сомневался, что между ними что-то происходит, но засомневался в себе. Не стоило никому рассказывать о том, как Инуи заботлив и нежен с Кайдо. Тогда его это поразило, а сейчас он понял, что влез куда не следовало.<br/>– Я принёс поесть. Уже обеденное время, и там была очередь.<br/>Инуи даже не посмотрел на Мизуно. Он отвернулся от Кайдо и махнул рукой в сторону кабинета.<br/>– Поешьте там, я пока занят, – Инуи принялся готовить образец крови Кайдо для анализов.<br/>Мизуно поставил стакан с кофе на стол Инуи, проходя мимо в кабинет, Кайдо встал со стула и проследовал за ним. Инуи вздохнул и уперся руками в столешницу, сгорбившись: он хочет его. Хочет этого оборотня, и кажется, что Кайдо вовсе не против. Но не выдаёт ли он желаемое за действительное, путая обычное невинное поведение, привычное для Кайдо, с актом соблазнения по человеческим меркам? Глубоко вдохнув-выдохнув, досчитав до десяти – он успокоился и, перелив немного крови в другую пробирку и подписав ее, поставил в аппарат готовить плазму. Она будет готова только завтра. А пока он изучит клетки кожи, волос и шерсти Кайдо и сравнит их с шерстью убийцы. Если, конечно, у них есть какие-то особенности. Он капнул кровь Кайдо на стекло и поднес к микроскопу.<br/>– Вот оно! – прошептал Инуи. Хорошо, что Инуи не сдал кровь Кайдо в лабораторию. Они непременно бы что-то заподозрили. Интересно, как проходит диспансеризацию Санада?<br/>Эритроциты Кайдо были не как у людей. Не плашка-ватрушка, а полумесяц. И их было намного больше.<br/>Инуи задумался. Картина, что он наблюдал сейчас, была ему знакома.<br/>– Хм…<br/>Инуи потер переносицу. Он убрал стеклышко в ту же коробку, где были другие образцы Кайдо, запер их в небольшой сейф и, взяв кофе, зашёл в кабинет.</p>
<p>Мизуно и Кайдо ели молча. Едва Инуи зашёл в комнату, Кайдо посмотрел на него, но тут же отвернулся. Инуи прошёл и сел в своё кресло, которое никто из них не занял. Инуи стащил с тарелки Кайдо креветку в темпуре. Тот зашипел, но переставил другую тарелку поближе к Инуи. Подвинул к нему палочки. Мизуно старался не смотреть на них. Кусок в горло не лез. Не то чтобы ему было неприятно. Но он знал о разбитом сердце своего начальника. Все знали. Правда, не знали, кто умудрился. Но теперь Мизуно боялся, что если этот парень, к которому Инуи столь тепло относится, разобьет сердце их криминалиста окончательно, то всем им предстоят адские месяцы экспериментов Инуи. Над всем отделом. У Инуи был не такой покладистый характер, какой он демонстрировал в последние дни.<br/>– Инуи-сан, – позвал Мизуно. Тот не сразу его услышал. Казалось, они с Кайдо общаются взглядами, без слов. Кайдо перевёл взгляд на Мизуно, и Инуи тоже повернулся к нему.<br/>– Да?<br/>– Шеф Тезука просил зайти к нему после перерыва.<br/>– Хорошо, – кивнул Инуи.</p>
<p>Они провели в управлении весь день. Кайдо повсюду таскался за Инуи. Он чувствовал подозрение, исходящее от Мизуно, любопытные взгляды, слышал шепот коллег Инуи, но единственная попытка остаться в комнате без него так напугала Кайдо, что он решил больше не рисковать. Поэтому и не обращал внимания на сплетни, что роились вокруг них. Инуи проводил опыты с образцами Кайдо, рассматривал их в микроскоп, но Кайдо продолжал сидеть рядом, слушая бормотание Инуи и наблюдая за его действиями. Движения рук Инуи завораживали Кайдо. Ему было даже интересно. Иногда, когда Инуи поворачивался, Кайдо мельком видел его глаза. Не очень хорошо, что только подогрело его любопытство. Периодически Инуи смотрел на него и задавал вопросы типа "устал?",  "скучно?", Кайдо отрицательно мотал головой и улыбался. С Инуи было спокойно. Он не хотел возвращаться в дом. Там его должно быть уже ждал Акутсу.</p>
<p>Рабочий день закончился. В отделе началось оживление, большинство сотрудников одевались, шутили, расходились. Несчастные оставшиеся смотрели им с завистью вслед, корпя над отчетами или непонятными делами. Инуи отпустил Мизуно. Тот одевался у двери.<br/>– Сейчас, ещё немного и мы тоже поедем, – обратился к Кайдо Инуи.<br/>– Я никуда не тороплюсь,– немного грустно улыбнулся Кайдо.<br/>Уж точно не навстречу своей смерти.<br/>– До завтра, Инуи-сан.<br/>– До завтра, – ответил Инуи, не оборачиваясь. Кайдо кивнул. Он вообще не рассчитывал увидеть Мизуно завтра.<br/>– Ты странно задумчив последние часы, – почти сразу же, едва дверь закрылась, произнес Инуи. – Понимаю, тебе здесь скучно, но мне осталось немного. Я почти закончил. Не хочу завтра начинать заново.<br/>– Нет, все нормально. Я просто смотрю. – Кайдо закусил губу и отвернулся.<br/>– Ты думаешь об Акутсу? – Кайдо вскинул на него взгляд: "Как ты догадался?" – Для тебя это главная проблема, я вижу. Я снова спрошу: чем я могу помочь? – Инуи вновь смотрел в микроскоп, но не прекращал разговор: – Он будет тебя преследовать, поэтому ты не можешь остаться жить в городе. Но только в этом. Что, если тебе переехать куда-то ещё?<br/>Кайдо помотал головой и, подумав, что Инуи не заметил, ответил:<br/>– Нет. Я... Это сложно. Я не знаю вашу письменность, ваших порядков. Моя судьба будет там также незавидна.<br/>– Понятно. Вернуться в стаю, попросить прощения?<br/>– Это не моя вина! – резко ответил Кайдо. – И к тому же он не будет слушать доводы.<br/>– Я могу... У меня есть пистолет. Скажи, как...<br/>– Нет! Он наш альфа. Он хороший альфа. Мне просто не повезло оказаться на его пути, но он заботится о стае. Если ты его убьешь, стая погибнет.<br/>– Понятно. Я так и думал, что ты не согласишься. Но разве у этой ситуации нет решения?  Что ты будешь делать? – Инуи оторвался от микроскопа и посмотрел на Кайдо.<br/>– Ничего. – Кайдо встал со стула. – Я подожду тебя там. – И скрылся в кабинете.</p>
<p>Инуи вздохнул. Должно быть решение. В любой ситуации оно есть. В любой. Минут через десять он наконец-то закончил со своим исследованием и потянулся. Суставы слегка хрустнули, разминаясь. Он убрал все образцы по шкафчикам, сложил отчёты в ящик стола. То, что касалось Кайдо и его образцов, также убрал в сейф. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то случайно наткнулся на них. Это опасное знание.<br/>Он зашёл в кабинет. Кайдо лежал на диванчике и, казалось, спал. Инуи сел рядом и провёл рукой по волосам Кайдо, убирая челку со лба. Кайдо резко вскинул руку и поймал Инуи в захват цепких пальцев. Инуи слегка вздрогнул. Кайдо открыл глаза и посмотрел на Инуи.<br/>– Пожалуйста, сними очки?<br/>– Зачем?<br/>– Я ни разу не видел твоих глаз. Мне интересно.<br/>– Я буду плохо видеть тебя.<br/>– Хотя бы недолго.<br/>– Ладно. – Не убирая руку из хватки Кайдо, другой он снял очки. Лицо Кайдо размылось, но Инуи слышал его дыхание, почувствовал прикосновение к своей ладони. Лёгкий поцелуй. Кайдо прикоснулся рукой Инуи к своей щеке. Хватка изменилась.<br/>– Можешь надеть.<br/>Инуи вернул очки на место и ахнул. Перед ним, на диванчике, ласкаясь щекой о его руку, лежала девушка. Определённо Кайдо, но черты были более мягкими, хоть и остались теми же: полные губы, большие глаза, тонкие брови. Длинные черные волосы рассыпались по диванной подушке. Она была очень красива.<br/>– Вы и такое умеете?<br/>– Недолго, – пожала плечами Кайдо. – Это требует больших затрат, но нам хватит.<br/>– На что?<br/>Кайдо отпустила руку Инуи и, выгнувшись, стянула с себя толстовку. Мягкие, упругие груди колыхнулись, привлекая внимание. В теле девушки Кайдо была ещё изящнее, ещё юнее. Инуи с интересом осматривал результат метаморфозы. Кайдо подвинулась к нему, волосы соскользнули с края дивана, раскинувшись веером. Она лежала рядом с ним, смотря снизу вверх огромными зелеными глазами. Кайдо взяла руку Инуи и положила на свою грудь.<br/>– Возьми меня. Я хочу помнить твоё тепло и твой запах.<br/>У Инуи ком стал в горле. Так вот какое решение принял Кайдо? Он просто сдастся?<br/>– Кайдо...<br/>– Каору. Имя моей души… Назови меня им.<br/>Кайдо смотрела на него, закусив губу, на глазах блестели слёзы. Инуи легко приласкал ее грудь, и она, выгнувшись, тихо застонала.<br/>– Полагаю, моё отношение к этому, тебя не волнует?<br/>Кайдо в шоке распахнула глаза, покраснела.<br/>–Я… Мне казалось, ты не будешь против. Извини.<br/> Кайдо тут же отвернулась, свернувшись калачиком. Инуи слышал ее всхлипывающее дыхание. Он склонился и поцеловал ее вздрагивающее плечо.<br/>– Дело в том, что для спаривания, я предпочитаю мужчин.<br/>Он ощутил губами легкую дрожь, пробежавшую по телу Кайдо. Длинные волосы исчезли, сменившись короткой прической, к которой привык Инуи. Мышцы оформились, стали более жесткими. Инуи поцеловал Кайдо в шею, и тот развернулся к нему. Открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Инуи ему не дал, коснувшись его поцелуем. Кайдо выгнулся, обнимая его за шею, притягивая к себе. Инуи чувствовал влажные дорожки слёз на его щеках.<br/>– Я твой первый? – не удержался от вопроса Инуи. О том, что и последний,  Инуи решил не уточнять. Кайдо кивнул. Без смущения.</p>
<p>Каору хотел этого человека. Всем сердцем, всей своей душой. Красивые, словно свежая трава, глаза Инуи поразили Кайдо. Он думал о соитии с Инуи весь вечер и одергивал себя, но когда увидел его глаза, понял, что не хочет медлить. Инуи – тот, кого выбрало его сердце. И когда Инуи прошептал: "Каору... " – на самое ухо, он понял, что и сердце Инуи тоже выбрало Кайдо. Слёзы вновь потекли по щекам. Он не подумал об этом. Он поступает эгоистично. Ведь после этого им придётся расстаться навсегда.<br/>– Не думай об этом, – прошептал Инуи, смахивая слёзы с щёк Кайдо ладонью, сцеловывая их. – Здесь и сейчас, думай только обо мне.<br/>Кайдо кивнул и вновь потянулся к Инуи.<br/>– Я люблю тебя, Садахару, – прошептал Кайдо, прежде чем поцеловать его.</p>
<p>Кайдо отдавался Инуи без стеснения. В первый и последний раз, чувствуя себя действительно не одиноко. Как и просил Инуи, он перестал думать о том, что будет после. Инуи скинул лабораторный халат и рубашку, и Каору кусался, покрывая поцелуями и засосами торс Инуи. Он громко стонал, поскуливал и шипел, когда Инуи входил в него. Снова и снова выходя из него и вновь медленно проникая на всю длину.</p>
<p>Кайдо выгибался, подмахивал бедрами, сжимал Инуи своим телом, и тот не мог и не хотел отпускать его. Ни после первого, ни после второго оргазма. Инуи поцеловал Каору в шею, и тот повернулся, подставляясь губами под поцелуй.<br/>– Инуи, ты здесь? – послышалось из лабораторной, и они оба покрылись холодным потом. Каору тут же скользнул на диван, прикрываясь халатом Инуи. Инуи быстро заправился и, найдя свою рубашку, накинул на себя. Застегиваясь на ходу, подошёл к двери и вовремя: неожиданный посетитель уже хватался за ручку. Инуи открыл дверь и протиснулся в лабораторию, скрывая собой происходящее в кабинете.<br/>Перед ним стоял Ойши, один из медиков, работающих с Ошитари.<br/>– О, извини, я разбудил тебя.<br/>Ойши был невинен как слеза младенца, и в кои-то веки Инуи это порадовало.<br/>– Да ничего. Думал задержаться допоздна и прикорнул немного.<br/>– Хорошо, что ты ещё не ушёл. Мне тут пришли анализы, хотел, чтобы ты посмотрел, все наши уже разошлись, помочь некому.<br/>– Да, конечно.<br/>Инуи поставил стекло в микроскоп, разглядывая человеческие эритроциты, и вся эта ситуация: микроскоп, лаборатория, белый халат, маячивший за спиной – вызывали странное чувство дежавю.<br/>– Я уже их видел! – ахнул Инуи.<br/>– Ну да, клетки крови человека, – подтвердил Ойши. Инуи окинул того странным взглядом.<br/>– Все нормально. Уровень лейкоцитов в норме.<br/>– Там вот чёрная точка, я подумал, это... – Инуи не дослушав, взглянул в микроскоп:<br/>– Нет тут чёрных точек.<br/>– Как нет? – ахнул Ойши.<br/>– Сам посмотри. – Инуи освободил место, и Ойши сел к микроскопу.<br/>– И правда. Ну, Маруи, поганец – все приборы шоколадом изляпал.<br/>Ойши встал и забрал образец. Смущенно улыбнулся.<br/>– Извини, что побеспокоил. Завтра заставлю его оттирать все до блеска.<br/>– Ничего страшного. Заходи ещё.<br/>Инуи с улыбкой выпроводил Ойши и, едва за ним закрылась дверь, метнулся обратно в кабинет.<br/>– Извини, – проговорил он, закрывая дверь. Кайдо сидел на диване, закутавшись в его халат, улыбаясь тепло и нежно.<br/>– Ничего. Моя вина. Вынудил тебя сделать это здесь.<br/>Инуи подошёл к нему и сел рядом, беря руку Кайдо, целуя его пальцы<br/>– В этом не было ни капли принуждения.<br/>– Я знаю, – с грустной улыбкой прошептал Каору. – Я чую.<br/>– Каору, – выдохнул Инуи, привлекая его к себе. Тот обнял Инуи, уткнулся лицом в его шею.<br/>– Я не смогу прятаться здесь вечно. От него, от твоей стаи. Мне не важно, что они говорят, но мне неприятно, если они будут открыто обсуждать это. Мне надо вернуться.<br/>Инуи целовал его, пока Кайдо говорил. Он уговаривал Кайдо остаться, но он также понимал, что это не выход.<br/>– Так грустно... – прошептал Кайдо. – Моё сердце. Никогда не было так больно.<br/>– Мне тоже.<br/>Инуи не врал. Когда они расстались с Тезукой, ему было и больно, и плохо, но он знал, что придёт на работу и увидит его вновь. Да, Тезука не с ним, но здесь… и живой. Эта боль была неприятной, но Инуи уже научился жить с ней. А сейчас, его сердце действительно словно разрывалось. Он слишком быстро, слишком легко влюбился в этого честного, наивного юношу, при этом полного тайн и загадок. Он словно был создан для Инуи, подарен ему. И вот теперь, после столь малого времени вместе, им приходилось прощаться.<br/>– Я тоже люблю тебя, Каору. Я тоже.</p>
<p>Спустя некоторое время прощальных объятий и поцелуев, Инуи и Кайдо вышли из лаборатории. Сотрудников, засидевшихся допоздна, было немного, и в тёмном офисе кое-где светились компьютеры, освещая усталые лица. Инуи не выпускал руки Кайдо из своей. Они ушли ни с кем не прощаясь.<br/>Домой они ехали молча. Инуи не знал, что сказать. Кайдо осмыслял принятое решение.<br/>– Зайдешь?<br/>Они вышли из машины. Инуи не стал закрывать гараж. Кайдо помотал головой. Он подошёл к Инуи и поцеловал его:<br/>– Прощай, Инуи Садахару. Я буду помнить тебя. Спасибо.<br/>Инуи прижал к себе Кайдо и тот уткнулся в плечо Инуи. Инуи склонил голову, целуя Кайдо, не желая его отпускать.<br/>– Я могу пойти с тобой?<br/>Кайдо помотал головой.<br/>– Тогда обратись здесь. Я хочу видеть.<br/>– Это... Для вас это должно быть мерзко.<br/>– Я хочу видеть.<br/>Инуи поцеловал Кайдо, и тот кивнул.<br/>– Ладно.<br/>Инуи отпустил его, и Каору отошёл на несколько шагов. Разделся и сложил вещи. Отошёл ещё на несколько. Представил ярость, с которой Акутсу встретит его сейчас. Представил своё отчаяние. Он хочет жить. Хочет жить с этим человеком. Он будет бороться. Бороться до самого конца. Но он не хотел убивать Акутсу. Стая без него не выживет. А при нем нет жизни для Кайдо.</p>
<p>Зверь пробудился. Ярость и сила заполнили Кайдо, разрывая его изнутри. Тело Кайдо корёжило в агонии перевоплощения, и Инуи ахнул. Он заворожённо смотрел за метаморфозой. Кайдо пришёл к нему в образе волка и уйдёт в образе волка, оставив лишь воспоминания о юноше в его руках. Волк доел последний кусочек своей плоти и обернулся к Инуи. Тот смахнул с щеки слёзы и кивнул.<br/>– Удачи тебе. Если сможешь – возвращайся.<br/>Кайдо махнул хвостом и в одном прыжке скрылся в темноте улицы.</p>
<p>Инуи взял вещи Кайдо и зашёл в дом. Он разогрел поесть, но кусок не лез в горло. Отложив еду, поднялся в кабинет, взял ноутбук и нашёл почту Янаги. Общались они редко, но не перестали быть друзьями.<br/>"Доброго времени суток, друг мой. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо, и не пишешь ты, потому что занят делами во благо людей. У меня тоже все хорошо". Инуи сделал паузу, закусив губу. "Кстати, я вспомнил об одном интересном образце крови, который ты мне показывал. Я знаю, у кого ты его взял. У меня есть подобный. Напиши или позвони, как прочтешь письмо. Я всегда на связи".<br/>Время близилось к полуночи. Вряд ли Янаги ответит ему сейчас. Но мобильный зазвонил трелью.<br/>– Что ты знаешь об образце крови? Надеюсь, ты никому не показывал, ты же понимаешь, насколько опасно это может быть.<br/>– Ренджи, притормози. – Инуи уселся обратно на диван и откинулся на спинку. Слышать старого друга было приятно, особенно в этот момент. – Конечно, я никому ничего не показывал. За кого ты меня принимаешь?<br/>– Ты всегда любил опасные эксперименты, друг мой.<br/>– Я прямо сейчас один такой провёл.<br/>– Что, неужели ты?..<br/>– Я влюбился в оборотня.<br/>– Фух... Я уж было решил, что ты ввёл себе их кровь... И что, твой оборотень? Не отвечает тебе взаимностью?<br/>– Он ушел. Но что ты говорил про кровь? Ты ее кому-то ввёл? Успешно?<br/>– Нет.<br/>– Ренджи, это было слишком быстро…<br/>– Ничего я не делал.<br/>– Ты знаешь, что мы расследуем несколько убийств? Старое дело, у нас не было ни улик, ничего. Но теперь у нас даже есть имя подозреваемого.<br/>– Ты сейчас рассказываешь мне конфиденциальную информацию, и можешь пожалеть об этом.<br/>– Нет, Ренджи. Ты мой друг. Я дам тебе фору. Это твой подопечный, да? Тот черноволосый юноша. Ты ввёл ему кровь оборотней, и он сошёл с ума.<br/>– Я тебе ничего не говорил! Как ты мог догадаться?<br/>– Все само сошлось. Шерсть убийцы чёрная. Он не примкнул ни к одной стае. Волки по сути, они чувствуют, что он другой. Он даже мыслит иначе. Ты показывал мне кровь оборотней несколько лет назад. Где ты взял первый образец?<br/>– Пытался спасти одного волка. Но он не выжил.<br/>– Ясно. А Кирихара? Как ты его уговорил на такое?<br/>– Он сам захотел. Стать суперсильным. Я пытался его отговорить, но придя в лабораторию, увидел, что он ввёл плазму себе сам. Это была катастрофа. Ты бы видел их обращение.<br/>– Я видел, – кивнул Инуи.<br/>– Первое время он сидел в клетке. Я изучал изменения. Его разум, их регенерация. Это потрясающе. Но по весне он стал буйным. Даже обратившись в человека. Я выпустил его. Мы договорились, что я буду приезжать и встречать его у одного храма каждый месяц. Но спустя пару месяцев он убежал слишком далеко. Вернулся только осенью.<br/>– Понятно. Завтра утром я дам отделу информацию о тебе и Кирихаре. Я не могу поступить иначе. Он убил четырех человек.<br/>– Он невменяем!<br/>– Его посадят в клинику. Начнут исследовать...<br/>– Не надо, Садахару...<br/>– У нас есть его запах. Ты же понимаешь, они видят запахи. Ему не скрыться.<br/>– Вы не сможете его поймать, ориентируясь на это. Или у вас есть в управлении оборотни?<br/>– Да. Есть. Я говорю тебе это только потому, что ты мой друг, Ренджи. Я мог бы явиться вместе группой задержания завтра с утра. Но я говорю тебе об этом сейчас.<br/>– Спасибо, Садахару. Я понял. Прошу прощения и за себя, и за Кирихару.<br/>Инуи не знал что сказать. Только что, своими руками...<br/>– Прощай, Ренджи.<br/>– Прощай, друг мой.<br/>Янаги повесил трубку. Инуи откинулся на диван и прикрыл глаза руками. Что за день такой?<br/>Мобильный пиликнул о принятом сообщении. Инуи открыл его: "Это пароль от моего облачного хранилища. Там все мои разработки. В том числе и те самые. Уверен, ты разберешься. Не повторяй моей ошибки. Прощай". Инуи быстро набрал сообщение: "Прости, Ренджи, я был тебе плохим другом".<br/>"Все хорошо, Садахару. Это не могло продолжаться вечно".<br/>Инуи не знал, что ответить. За один вечер он лишился и любимого, и друга. Он резко подорвался с дивана. Он должен быть там! Должен быть с Каору! Инуи схватил пальто и, быстро обувшись, выбежал из дома.</p>
<p>Каору бежал, перемахивая кусты, ямы и поваленные деревья. Выбежав на небольшую поляну, освещённую слабым светом нарастающей луны, он задрал голову. Его призывающий на битву вой разнесся по лесу. Он не просто встретит свою смерть из-за ревности, как какая-то шавка. Он вызывал Акутсу. Бросал вызов альфе. Битва за место лидера в стае. Не на жизнь, а на смерть.<br/>Акутсу сияющим облаком выскочил в центр поляны. Кайдо чуял, что вызов услышали многие и теперь они собирались, чтобы посмотреть. Согласно правилу битвы соперники должны дождаться, пока соберутся все желающие. Это должны видеть все. Это нельзя оспорить. Только новым вызовом.<br/>Они кружили по поляне, взмахивая хвостами. Оскаливаясь в грозном рыке. Белая шерсть Акутсу сияла, жёлтые глаза сверкали. Альфа был великолепен. Кайдо не нужно было место лидера, он не собирался его убивать. Но он хотел умереть в достойном, честном поединке. Это все, что он мог требовать. И он будет сражаться, выложившись на полную. До последнего вздоха.<br/>Кайдо почуял присутствие Эчизена. Он был последним, кто пришёл. Акутсу бросился на Каору, но Кайдо, предвидев это, метнулся в сторону задолго до приземления альфы. Кайдо резко кинулся вбок, пытаясь вцепиться клыками в глотку Акутсу. Но тот извернулся и ударил Кайдо тяжёлой головой. Ещё не восстановившиеся ребра хрустнули. Кайдо рыкнул от боли. Слишком рано. Надо быть осторожнее. Слишком быстро погибать тоже не хотелось. В пылу схватки ни он, ни Акутсу не заметили тихое исчезновение Эчизена.</p>
<p>Инуи бежал по лесу, сам не зная, куда бежит. Он метался, вслушиваясь, пытаясь услышать звуки волчьей битвы. Но звуков вокруг было слишком много: шуршание листвы, пение ночных птиц, шелест крыльев, скрип ветвей и завывание ветра. Он даже не подозревал, как шумно может быть в лесу. Позади него послышался шорох шагов по сухой листве. Инуи резко обернулся. Перед ним стоял волк. В первый момент он подумал, что это Кайдо: примерно такого же роста, с чёрной шерстью, но, присмотревшись, понял, что это кто-то другой. Его глаза были янтарно-золотыми, а в шерсти на шее что-то поблескивало.<br/>– Я не причиню зла. У меня нет оружия.<br/>Инуи поднял руки, демонстрируя себя. Но он видел, волк и так это знал. По запаху. Жёлтые глаза были умными и проницательными. Волк повернулся и скрылся за деревом.<br/>– Подожди! Помоги мне! Я хочу его видеть. Хочу увидеть Каору!<br/>Волк выглянул из-за дерева, на его морде отчётливо читалось удивление, но оно быстро сменилось ехидным оскалом. Волк мотнул головой в сторону, зовя Инуи с собой, и снова скрылся за деревом.<br/>– А... Вот как. Ты специально пришёл меня встретить? Спасибо... Спасибо тебе, – бормотал Инуи, зная, что волк его слышит. Инуи перепрыгивал через ветки и пытался не отстать. Совсем скоро он услышал звуки драки. Рычание, лай, скулеж, когда чьи-то зубы достигали цели. Ещё через пару минут они вышли к поляне, на которой шла битва. Волк преградил собой путь, чтобы Инуи не вышел на поляну и не помешал бою. Инуи с восхищением и ужасом наблюдал за битвой. Белый и черный волки кусали друг друга, катались по поляне, лая, рыча, оскаливаясь. Кайдо сумел укусить Акутсу за лапу, но тот не обращал внимания на кровоточащую рану. Вывернувшись, Акутсу навалился на чёрного волка, прижимая к земле. Кайдо тяжело дышал, из его горла вырвались хрипы, и Инуи был уверен, что на сей раз не обошлось без разрыва лёгких. Он словно сам ощущал боль Каору. Кайдо попытался вывернуться, но Акутсу зажал его горло клыками, и Кайдо затих.<br/>– Нет... – прошептал Инуи, не веря своим глазам. – Нет... Пожалуйста...<br/>Он шагнул вперёд, и волк вновь преградил ему дорогу. Но остановило Инуи не это, а злобный взгляд, который бросил на него белый альфа. Акутсу выпустил шею Кайдо. Склонился к его уху. Инуи решил, что он хочет его откусить. Но Акутсу замер. Через мгновение он задрал голову и завыл. Ему ответил волчий хор по кругу поляны. Волк рядом с Инуи завыл тоже. Акутсу прыгнул и скрылся в лесу, вслед за ним, с тихим шелестом, пронеслась его стая. Лидерство альфы вновь было подтверждено и не подвергалось сомнению. У поляны остались только Инуи и волк рядом с ним. Волк повернулся к Инуи и склонил голову. Ткнулся ему в руку мордой и кивнул в сторону, лежащего на поляне Кайдо. Инуи его понял.<br/>– Извинения приняты, Эчизен. Я не держу зла ни на тебя, ни на Акутсу. Иди.<br/>Голос Инуи был сух, почти не дрожал. Эчизен кивнул и скрылся за деревьями. Инуи подошёл к Кайдо и склонился над ним, обнимая, прижимая к себе.</p>
<p>Когда Акутсу бросил его на землю, вжимая в неё всем своим весом, Кайдо почувствовал, как грудь прожгла боль. Он захрипел. Спазм боли, на мгновение заполнивший разум, ушёл и он почуял Инуи. Попытался вырваться, но Акутсу вцепился ему в горло. Сжимая словно тисками. Воздуха не хватало. Кайдо закрыл глаза. "Садахару... Ты не должен был этого видеть... Но все равно, спасибо!" Он услышал отчаянный шепот своего любимого. Но больше ничего не мог сделать. Внезапно Акутсу разжал пасть. Кайдо неверяще сделал вдох. Лёгкие жгло огнём, но он дышал.<br/>– Не двигайся, – услышал на грани слышимости Кайдо. – Я победил. Но убивать тебя мне нет нужды.<br/>Акутсу задрал голову и завыл, оглушая Кайдо победным воем. Он, не открывая глаз, слушал, как стая уходит вслед за вожаком. Слышал шепот Инуи. Добрый, хороший Инуи. И только когда почувствовал его прикосновение к своей шерсти, его объятья, поднял голову и лизнул в щеку, слизывая соленые слёзы. Инуи удивленно уставился на него. Кайдо не мог улыбнуться. Не в этом обличии. Он знал, что у него хватит сил обратиться и остаться в живых. Немного. Но этого достаточно, чтобы Инуи спас его. Снова.</p>
<p>Тело волка пошло дрожью, и Инуи понял, что происходит. Он тут же встал и снял пальто. И когда перед ним появился юноша, он закутал его и поднял на руки. Растерянно огляделся. Куда идти? Лес отовсюду выглядел одинаково. Кайдо понял его затруднение и молча, коснувшись его щеки, указал направление. Инуи посмотрел вдаль, а потом, вспомнив, что это надо было сделать сразу же, – поцеловал Кайдо. Кайдо ответил. Но дышал с хрипом, и Инуи поспешил в дом.<br/>– Потерпи, Каору. Потерпи. Не оставляй меня.<br/>Инуи шептал и бормотал, стараясь удержать Кайдо в сознании, не упустить его. Вскоре показались огни городка и их дом. "Хвала всем богам, за этот дом на отшибе", –  подумал Инуи, буквально влетая в дом. Он уложил Кайдо в комнате, включил печку, метнулся за аптечкой.<br/>– Держись, любимый.</p>
<p>– Инуи, ты уже слышал?<br/>– М?<br/>Инуи потер уставшие глаза. После бессонной ночи он приехал позже обычного и сразу же поднялся в медотдел с Кайдо на руках. В воскресенье, при графике без выходных, он позволил себе вольность и пришёл в свой отдел, только когда передал Каору практически на руки Ошитари и тот пообещал быть предельно осторожным с ним. Инуи отправил туда Мизуно, с наказом следить, чтобы у Кайдо не брали кровь, так как тот много потерял, и не стоит лишний раз... Конечно, он уже сам все это сказал и не раз, но не мог быть уверен.<br/>– Эй, Инуи, ты что, спишь? – Момоширо, шумный оперативник, которого послали за экспертом, бесцеремонно растормошил его.<br/>– Нет, не сплю. Так что случилось?<br/>– Самоубийство!<br/>– Мм, и при чем тут я?<br/>– Говорят, он был твоим другом.<br/>Инуи моментально проснулся.<br/>– Что? Кто?<br/>– Янаги Ренджи. А ещё говорят, что кто-то слил ему информацию о деле. Поэтому он покончил с собой. В предсмертной записке говорится, что он сожалеет, что из-за его опыта погибли люди. Так что тебя вызывает Тезука.<br/>– А-а, вот в чем дело. Ну, пошли. Что еще говорят?<br/>Момоширо был смышленым парнем, но любил поболтать, поэтому пока они шли до кабинета Тезуки, Инуи узнал все, что хотел, об этом. Все сплетни и подозрения, что ходили по отделу.<br/>– Шеф Тезука?  Вызывали?<br/>– Да, садись.<br/>Тезука показал на стул, и Инуи сел. В кресле напротив сидела Рюзаки, сам Тезука стоял у стены, скрестив руки на груди.<br/>– Во-первых, соболезную. Я знаю, что вы с Янаги дружили.<br/>– Спасибо. – Инуи нахмурился: присутствие Рюзаки могло свести всю его ложь на нет.<br/>– Во-вторых. Он уничтожил все диски компьютера и ноутбука. Никаких записей. Подозреваю, даже если мы подберем пароль к его почте, там тоже не будет вашей переписки. Но ты ему звонил вчера. О чем вы разговаривали?<br/>– Мы друзья. Знаешь, Тезука, иногда люди так делают. Звонят друг другу, чтобы узнать, как у них дела. И потом, звонил он мне.<br/>Рюзаки не сдержала улыбки. Тезуке порой действительно не хватало человечности, и ее забавляло то, что именно Инуи ему на это указывал. Учёный, который кроме науки, казалось, ничего больше и не любил.<br/>– И... Говоря о том, что я его предупредил. Ты понимаешь, что обвиняешь меня в его убийстве? Зная его честность, его... Это ведь не первый случай. Многие учёные не выдерживали критики или стыда за вред, причиненный их изобретениями.<br/>– Но ты в курсе...<br/>– Да... Он поэтому мне и позвонил. Здесь много наших сокурсников. Он рассказал, что случайно узнал о нашем деле и что, скорее всего, виноват он. В ходе несчастного случая в лаборатории его лаборант пострадал и сошёл с ума. Ренджи пытался исправить это, но тот вышел из-под контроля. Постоянно сбегал. А когда возвращался – Ренджи не задавал вопросов. И тем более не мог связать убийства в нашем захолустье с его побегами. Мы же скрывали информацию, об убийствах становилось известно намного позже.<br/>– Лаборанта мы, кстати, не нашли...<br/>– Хм... Но я уверен, что убийства больше не повторятся.<br/>– С чего бы. Раз этот монстр на свободе.<br/>– Он не монстр. Хороший был парень. Весёлый. Правда, подраться любил. Возможно, это и сказалось.<br/>Инуи выглядел подавленным. Тезука хотел ему верить, но что-то не сходилось, и он не мог понять что. Он решил сменить тему.<br/>– Что с Кайдо? И не ври про аварию. Что это? Запрещенные бои?<br/>– Хм. Вроде того.<br/>Про это говорить тоже не хотелось. Рюзаки кивнула Тезуке:<br/>– Выйди, пожалуйста.<br/>Тезука кинул недовольный взгляд на Инуи, но вышел молча.<br/>– Инуи...<br/>– Кайдо...<br/>Они начали одновременно, но Рюзаки попросила Инуи помолчать.<br/>– Ты же понимаешь, что кроме тебя некому было предупредить Янаги?<br/>– Нельзя, чтобы Кирихару поймали. Сначала мы думали, что если его арестует Санада, то  не оставит его в живых при задержании. Уж Санада-то понимает, насколько важна эта тайна. Но при аресте Янаги вся информация об этом опыте просочилась бы в прессу. Сколько желающих обрести силу станет рыскать по лесам в их поисках? Я не хотел, чтобы он умер. Вы же понимаете.<br/>– Понимаю. Понимаю, что ты принял трудное решение, но мне все же придётся отстранить тебя на какое-то время. Думаю, недели две...<br/>– Что? Почему так много?<br/>Но Рюзаки его не слушала.<br/>– Теперь что касается Кайдо... Он не может оставаться в медотделе.<br/>– Да. Я его привёз, чтобы он не оставался дома один. Он сейчас очень слаб, ему нужны силы на восстановле... – Инуи замолк и посмотрел на Рюзаки. – Спасибо!<br/>Рюзаки кивнула.<br/>– Через две недели я жду вас обоих. И Инуи, купите уже нормальную одежду. Даже у твоего "племянника" должно быть хоть что-то ещё, помимо треников и толстовки.<br/>– Ну, раз я отстранён, надо же чем-то занять свободное время.<br/>Рюзаки улыбнулась. Инуи вновь нахмурился:<br/>– Но я обещал Тезуке все рассказать, когда мы поймаем маньяка.<br/>– А вы разве его поймали? – засмеялась Рюзаки. Инуи кивнул: и правда.<br/>– Иди, твой друг, наверное, уже в панике.<br/>Инуи вышел и тут же наткнулся на Тезуку. Тот хмурился.<br/>– Что на этот раз? – устало поинтересовался Инуи. Он и сам уже хотел увидеть Кайдо, убедиться, что все в порядке и счастливый исход той безвыходной ситуации ему не привиделся.<br/>– Только что сообщили. Чёрный волк напал на машину патологоанатомов. Они не ожидали подобного, растерялись, и он умудрился стащить труп Янаги.<br/>Инуи еле сдержался, чтобы не засмеяться.<br/>– И ты думаешь, опять я виноват?<br/>– У тебя есть чёрный волк.<br/>– Нет, где мой чёрный волк, я точно знаю. А это, возможно, пес Янаги, который не хотел расставаться с хозяином. Ну, помнишь, как Хатико.<br/>– Тоже мне, Хатико, – буркнул Тезука. Он отчётливо ощущал, что его провели, но не мог понять, стоит ли ему и дальше сердиться. Дело закрыто, медики констатировали смерть Янаги, предсмертная записка имеется. А то, что патологоанатомы – раздолбаи, это он давно уже знал.<br/>– Ладно. Иди. Полагаю, я от тебя так и не дождусь правдивого ответа.<br/>– Когда ты, наконец-то, приедешь ко мне в гости… к нам с Кайдо, думаю, я смогу все прояснить.<br/>– Хорошо, – кивнул Тезука.<br/>– Можешь даже с детьми. Уверен, им понравится мой пес.</p>
<p>Эпилог.<br/>Кайдо подошёл к Инуи, который разглядывал несколько документов из хранилища Янаги. Обнял, склонившись над ним, поцеловал в шею. Инуи поднял голову, ловя поцелуй.<br/>– Это о нем? О Кирихаре? – спросил Кайдо, когда Инуи отстранился.<br/>– Ага. Я заметил, что пошло не так. Когда Кирихара перевоплотился, Янаги, ориентируясь на человеческую личность, пытался научить волка быть человеком.<br/>Кайдо нахмурился, не выпуская Инуи из объятий, устроив подбородок на макушке Инуи.<br/>– Так не получится. Они разные – опыт, чувства... они совершенно не такие, когда я человек.<br/>– В том-то и дело. Кирихаре пришлось справляться с этим самому. Чувства, образы, инстинкты. И – не справился. Он стал чужим и среди людей, и среди волков, и даже для вас.<br/>Инуи задумчиво хмыкнул, и Кайдо насторожился.<br/>– Янаги сказал не повторять его ошибки, но если...<br/>– Нет. Садахару, слышишь?<br/>Кайдо отстранился, пытаясь отвлечь Инуи от монитора:<br/>– Это плохая идея!<br/>Инуи развернулся и поймал Кайдо в объятия.<br/>– Почему? У него не было того, кто смог бы научить его быть волком, но у меня же есть ты.<br/>Он поймал руку Кайдо и поцеловал его ладонь. Прижал к щеке.<br/>– Ты смог бы показать мне свой мир, Каору. Подумай об этом.<br/>– Ты безумец, – шепнул восхищенно Каору и склонился, чтобы поцеловать любимого.<br/>Из поцелуя их вырвал, пиликнув оповещением, компьютер. Вкладка с хранилищем показывала "+1". Инуи нахмурился и обновил ее. Открыл новый файл и рассмеялся. Каору посмотрел на монитор.<br/>– Это он? Как он смог?<br/>– Не знаю, Каору, не знаю. Мало ли какие секреты припрятал.<br/>На него с открытки с большими словами «Aloha!» смотрел Янаги Ренджи, в лёгкой панаме и яркой рубашке с пальмами. Рядом с ним, показывая «Victory» в камеру, улыбался Кирихара.<br/>– Трусишка ты, Ренджи! – ухмыльнулся Инуи. Кайдо засмеялся и постучал пальцем по монитору, указывая на примечание к фотографии. Каору учился читать и делал успехи. Инуи заметил подпись и вновь засмеялся, обнимая Каору. В примечании значилось: "Я не трус, и к тому же умный" и стикер с перечеркнутой мордой волка вместо точки.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>